The Change
by Lelouchvibritt1
Summary: Summary:: ".How would Suzaku Kururugi change the government from within ?, by working at a top Britannian film production company owned by The Emperor himself of course…
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Change

Link: ~lelouchvibritt1

Fandom: A code Geass fanfiction ; _couple pairings involved of course, read and you'll find out._

Rating: M

Summary:: ".How would Suzaku Kururugi change the government from within ?, by working at a top Britannian film production company owned by The Emperor himself of course…

**Chapter 1: Desperado**

"I chose to apply for this position as advertised in the job column from the Japanese morning mail journal. because your company has a great team work ethic and provides innovative ways to combat and decrease potential flops from names I shall not name as I have seen numerous amount of uninteresting scripts that has soar through our television screens, combust inflammation of the female interest and hormones. "

Replied Suzaku with full confidence shoulders aligned back and head held high, just how his father taught him on _interview etiquettes_, his stare fixed on one of the three interviewers who just simply gawked back at him with his mouth open unable to justify suzaku's response.

"A-and this reason is supposed to justify why you would want to work for Brittania Vi Productions? "

"That's correct!"

"…"

"And how are you prepared to change the way the film industry's distributed in today's market?"

Emerald eyes changed to a darker shade as he thought "I have military training background as you can see from my CV it shows my intense training and how I successfully advanced to become a general in the army."

"Ha" .Scoffed the 3rd male interviewers in unison , pale blue hair medium-built, dark brown eyes with a pale complexion." What has being in the army got to do with the fact we are recruiting a senior market analytics executive for this position"?

"_oh god" Suzaku thought this interview is not going as planned what -so -ever ,_ his brain scattered for answers in such a short pressured time , eyes darting from side to side whilst his brain scattered for some answers _" I need this job so bad.. I – Need to prove father t-that I can do it without him "_

his father of course being the one and only Genbu Kururugi the infamous film director whose creation list from endless box office movie successes in the war-zone/documentary film genre. His concepts so intriguing having successfully captured Japanese audience's on real life occurrences issues in japan at the current moment, specifying how the Britannian government has ruled over the country, subdued the Japanese people out of their own country, dividing the Japanese or "_elevens_" (as the Britannians likes to racially call them) to oblique obscurity making them live in complete desperate conditions and poor environments. This makes him one of japans most successful and controversial film directors to date.

Although Suzaku could easily name drop his father to land a lead to getting this job… _"__I refuse to lower myself to such levels of desperado " , __he_ thought to himself_._

"Well Suzaku have you an answer to the question?" the pale faced interviewer impatiently asked Suzaku as the other two male interviewers started chatting amongst themselves bored out of their minds. "I'm afraid we're running out of-"

"I'm Genbu's son"

"I beg your pardon?"

" Genbu ku-kurururgi's son"

"…" all three recruits fell silent

"_Oh no what have I said" , _he thought to himself

Either they've heard of the infamous Kururugi or refuses to analyse his existence from overly offending the Britannian nation with his overly racial cinematography which was distributed and sold worldwide humiliating the Britannian government and population, including the Britannian royal family.

Silent still swept across the 12 seated conference room used as an interview room for today's meeting, all three recruiters mouths dropped eyes- out -of -sockets stunned in disbelief .

"I'm I going to jail?"

_No response_

"_I _guess I suck at interviews huh?"

"…"

Suzaku was then brought to another room for second rounds of the interview as the recruiters call this "_the preliminary round_". A green haired golden eyed girl holding a notepad and pen in one hand wearing thick framed glasses accompanied him in silent to the next room only the sounds of her heals walking briskly in the opposite direction was heard. she was wearing a badge on her left large buxom breast named tag _cici_ written in bold.

"This next round of the preliminary you would be interviewed by top executives of this company" she said in quite an annoyed somewhat bored tone. "I'm one of the executive assistances of the CEO which you will never meet unless you have business with him. I highly doubt that would ever occur Mr. Kururugi"

"Suzaku, would be great if you called me by my first name" Suzaku hesitantly answered back

"It's not like I need to remember your name. All you Japanese get fired after a month anyway"

"And yourself um..cici..are you Britannia?" Suzaku scoffed eyes trying not to focus on the rude assistance breasts although Suzaku was quite shocked she did not use the term "_eleven_" referencing his nationality.

"I don't think my names any of your business "

" …"

"Are there any other um…_Japanese_ person working for this position?"

"I'm afraid Kururugi, you're the first"

Cici pulled the door open to the next interview room with a brute force, suzaku's emerald bright orbs remains focused on golden orbs as if waiting for the assistant to say something else. She simply stared back at him emotionless. After it seems like a lifetime staring contest Suzaku enters the bright lit room to his next interview emerald orbs gazed at four executive heads, two males' two females.

The females sat at mid-centre of the room opposite to the males each sat at each corner end.

"I'm Jeremiah Gottwald" a tall smartly combed tealed haired male with bright orange eyes called out." To my far left is Gino Weinberg. "Wassup man!" A tall male with blonde hair and blue azure eyed with somewhat a large grin plastered on his face waved frantically at Suzaku as if he was relieved to have someone around the same age as him in the same room. "Gino be quite!. ..

-I sincerely apologise for his lack of professionalism.. ..the two ladies here are your highness-"Cornelia li britannia the second princess of the imperial family and this is my sister the third princess Euphemia li Britannia which I'm sure you've heard of us Kururugi!" A tall indigo - eyed female with dark pink hair yelled out interrupting Jeremiah

"Yes your highness"! Suzaku nervously replied out. _What did I get myself into_?

"To be honest you didn't pass the first round of the interview Suzaku." Euphemia Looked up at the emerald eyed male studying him with her intense gaze , locked on Suzaku softly adding a slight apologetic smile. Though the gesture was sweet in comparison to the harsh roar from the second princess, jade eyes couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed "_I was certain I passed_ "He thought to himself, looking down at the floor his head dropped in disappointment, light brown bangs covered his green eyes, he wasn't prepared to hear the rest "Since your fathers a comrade of daddy's we've decided to recruit you".

Emerald eyes beamed in relief his wide orbs gazed at the princess "Are you serious"?!

"Indeed Suzaku we've decided to take you on" the light pink haired princess smiled softly at him

"OH MY GOD TH-THANKYOU SO MUCH .I'LL NOT LET YOU DOWN!"

"FOCUS ELEVEN. You only got the job because of your father"! Jeremiah roared to him, green eyes startled then dropped to the floor

"I - I understand"

"Congratulations Zaku. You'd be starting tomorrow I'll send you schedule to your email address as soon as this meetings over "! Gino beamed at the boy already familiarising himself with a nickname for him.

"You can leave now eleven"

"Before I leave" , he remained seated green eyes glaring at the second princess hating the fact that she used that derogatory word. "I would just like to know. How did my father come to be acquaintances with yours-I mean the am aware his movies implicates the treatment Japanese people gets treated by Britannians"

"Listen". Cornelia hissed back, indigo eyes flaring with rage "if you don't leave now, I will personally assassinate Genbu's only child ".

With that threat Suzaku run out of the room towards the next bus stop without saying another word to anyone, fast as his 18 year old body could take him.

"Did we make the right decision? Considering is fathers a rival to our production company, sister? "

"Father better know what his doing, because I'm not going to babysit an eleven" replied Cornelia loosening her rage to a dim whilst smiling softly at her beloved sister.

"Not to worry your highness, were going to use that eleven productively .You see his highness the emperor Charles vi Britannia has great plans ahead."

Euphemia simply frowned at jeremiahs statement not linking the evil tint in his orange hue. Euphemia absolutely loathed the way the Japanese were treated in their own country and how the Britannian government –_no _her father's reign separated the two races apart , wishing she could one day change the way things are in society were, but she had no actual political influence in the government she was just a figure head for the sake of things.  
"Jeremiahs right. We could use no-I mean utilise Suzaku to our benefit in terms of succeeding to bring both nations together "

"EUPHIE THAT'S ABSURD "!

"Cornelia why doesn't Genbu's production form a unit with fathers to document a change – "This isn't going to work little sister. We cannot emphasise a plan to change society by producing a movie giving the elevens a false hope , this will only weaken our trust and image to the kingdom-"we're not giving false hope Cornelia !" Euphemia interrupted

"Euphie are you feeling ok?"

"I shall speak to father myself"

"WHAT"! , everyone called out in unison

"A-actually he will be attending the M.E.T Gala tonight with some political heads and influential leaders. I could get us a ticket if you would like, since my parents will be there "

"Gino be quiet! and its princess Euphemia to you!. Show some respect to royalty!. Jeremiah barked out "if it wasn't for your family's status I would've decapitated you for disrespecting royalty Gino!" , the second princess roared too.

"s-sorry guys" feeling slightly left out the room ganging up on him except Euphemia, his azure-eyes goggled at her with obvious lust.

"It's alright Cornelia, Jeremiah. I shall take my leave now and-I'll call you later Gino, I still have your number" with this she dashed out to the driver awaiting for her outside, her cheeks were flaming with a pink hue from Gino's glare.

END OF CHAPTER

Comments are appreciated

:)


	2. Chapter 2: check mate 1-2

**The change chapter 2: Check mate 1/2**

"Son, thanks for coming with me, you know I don't really go to these type of affairs" ,Genbu Kururugi turns to his son smiling softly at him , his only child who will soon inherit his company his large empire he has built from scratch.

He will not reveal this yet to him knowing how stubborn and independent his son can get, "_this has to wait for a while_" he tells himself in thought.

Oh, how he has missed his little boy after returning from a business trip Genbu hadn't spent much time with him, as future projects needed to be held for the production company.

Suzaku briefly sent him text message revealing he had _applied for a job_ not specifying what type but required a few _hints and tips on interview skills_, as he hadn't worked ever in his life apart from being in the army.

Suzaku remains silently seated but in deep thought, emerald eyes do not move an inch from the black tinted windows watching outside.

"What's wrong my son? Don't be nervous child. This year's events located in Tokyo, we'll be home in no time just let me have a few glasses of champagne, mingle with a few big-heads and were gone" he reassures him.

"Father, I've got something to tell you", he shuffles uncomfortably on his seat green eyes turns to his father full of worry.

"Oh, how did your job interview go?"

"Fine, I got the job", Suzaku sighed

"Well that's brilliant, shouldn't you be happy?!"

"w-well yes b-but'-

"I'm so proud of you son" Genbu interrupts puts his hand on his boys ash brown curls and ruffles it.

"D'you know how proud you make me?, since your mother passed away I've been really busy, maybe intentionally so I could forget the pain but-

"father it's not your fault, I understand how hard it was for you, but for me it was also as equal to lose her at such a young age but besides, I had fun hanging out with the house staff and doing military services "

"That's my boy" Genbus light brown eyes smiled at him. Jade eyes gaze at his father and smiles gently, but it does not reach his eyes. As he recalls the day his father had learnt of his involvement in the Britannian army and threw his son outside, not letting him back in the mansion for weeks.

"So what's the job about?"

"Excuse me Mr. Kururugi we have reached our destination" the limo driver interrupts

"oh!, how do I look son?"

"Like a true businessman father", Suzaku lets out a long sigh, soon follows his father out.

Once guests stepped off the red carpet and entered the museum, as cocktail hour drew to a close in, the glass ceiling let in the glowing dusk light, and trumpets sounded, signalling guests to dinner in the Britannian Wing. But guests kept talking even as the trumpets blared. Maybe it was less an anti-establishment statement, and more a gesture of fun-having.

The ballroom was elegantly decorated and softly lit. The evening's musicians were setting up in the corner, bringing the sound of instruments being tuned and warmed up to join the sound of conversations from the large numbers of guests already assembled. Nobles, important guests from other countries, and others.

It was quite a crowd.

But outside of the Gala a light pink haired teenage girl and a tall blonde teenage male were stopped by security as they approached.

"AH c'mon man!, it's me Gino, Gino Weinberg. From the Weinberg family?"

"Your names are not on the list."

"Gino, how could you forget to put our names down?!"

"But my parents are in there!, you could go and simply ask them!" Gino exclaimed in fury somewhat _embarrassed _as Euphemia stood beside him in stiches not able to contain her laughter. "Hey Euphie, tell them who you are so they can let us in" Euphemia simply giggled at the blondes response. The blonde not quiet understanding why the princess's not revealing her royal status.

"It's fine. They're with us "

A loud voice alerts the two teens who turns to see who it belongs to.

"B-Brother Schneizel "

There stood a tall 6ft,10 blonde haired, light purple eyed, charismatic male smiling tenderly at his sister Euphemia accompanied by his personal assistant Kanon Maldini ,bright brown-peachy hair with blue ocean eyes he had.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" Schneizel enquired at the security

"Me? im rivalz . Rivalz cardimonde your highness!"

" Rivalz ,don't you know royalty when you see one before you?."

"I do apologise your highness-

"Do you not attend school child? You look about eighteen am I correct?" Schneizel rudely interrupted but smiled at the security.

"Your right, your highness I shall take my leave now " the security left the gala and called out a taxi.

The other five security personnels simply stepped aside to let room for the prince and his accomplices.

Gino was in shock to say the least. "_such a powerful man_" he thought.

"Schneizel brother, what brings you here?"

"Euphemia dear, how have you been?", grabs her hand and kisses it. A pink hue shadows her cheeks "Father cannot make it to this soiree, so I'm representing him." Slight look of disappointment shows on her pretty features as she frowns at the prince's statement and looks to the ground.

"What's the matter dear?. Did you want to see him that bad.? That's not like you. Y'know his practically caged in his own world back in the homeland refusing to speak to anyone that's not worthy of his presence?"

"I know it's just.- 'she hesitates," I had a proposition to ask of him.".

"Of what sort princess euphemia?" , kanon includes himself in the royal conversation

"It's nothing important"

"No Euphie. Tell him he could help". Gino smiles lovingly at her knowing well enough to know when she needs a confidence boost.

"Right ,whatever it may be, do you mind if we speak indoors. it's getting quite cold", without waiting for their replies Schneizel simply walks towards the entrance, his assistant following close behind.

"He scares me",

"Gino stop, his not that bad. Hey? Do you think it'll be wise to um –

' Euphie," Gino's presses her face on his built torso.

"You could do this, I know you can. In fact I'll always have your back, Remember that" he places one hand on her left cheek ducks down to kiss her forehead.

Any commoner would get arrested for that action but Gino is like royalty, he comes from a line of dukes and countesses.

Euphemia smiles simply at the gesture .in that instances the princess pulls his hand towards her, at a slow motioned manner, bites her top and bottom lips together in a thoughtfully, then slowly gazes up at him. He smiles, "_I'm going in for it!_'' , ducks his head down and leans in for a kiss but she pulls away, turns her head and beckons him to the entrance whilst still holding his hand a bit far from reach.

He sighs in disappointment.

Silence rang out through the room, assembled crowd of guests swung their heads as one to face one direction. Schneizel enters the room first, followed by Kanon and Gino with Euphemia arms linked to his.

" Announcing the arrival of the third and Second prince and princess in line of the imperial family, Prime-minister of the holy Britannia Empire Schneizel el Britannia and your Highness Euphemia Li Britannia! "

The sound of trumpets and horns were ablaze across the room, Suzaku stood beside his father admiring the view of the sudden angelic princess ascending the golden shimmering steps to the ballroom, she was a delightful sight to sore eyes. His green orbs locked on her, she wore a dark red ball gown which accentuating her large chest, the usual back –length wavy light pink locks, where tighten up in a ballerina bun, with diamond crystal earrings hanging on her ears like crystal snowflakes shimmering in the ballroom light.

All the men simply gawked at her, whilst women gossiped at her beauty and generosity towards charity.

A jealous pained feeling hits slightly to Suzaku as he watches her companion linking arms together. "_Are they dating? "_ emerald hue turned dark green, as he frowns at Gino helping the princess descend the last two step. "Who, are you glaring at son?"

Startled by his father's worried voice, he turns to him with a reassuring smile noticing a near empty glass of red wine at his fingertips.

" It's nothing rather important father".

Genbu simply smiles back at the boy quite nostalgically, as if he were remembering something about his childhood then frowns. "No child of Kururugi should have such a deep incline to royal scums!" he raises his tone at Suzaku with a slight fury.

"Father, it's not what you think! .I don't –

"Listen son!" he interrupts, "Settle down with a tradition Japanese girl, they are more inclined to our level. I don't want you mingling with them royal scums trespassing our nation and taken it over."

A waiter approached the two kururugi's with a tray of champagne in his hands. "Here father" Suzaku grabs two glasses of champagne for him and genbu, "drink this" , Genbu growls but grabs the two glasses for himself and gulps down one glass in one go,

" Wow, slow down father!", he chuckles.

"As I said, I hate these events. But promise me this!"

"Yes father. What shall it be"?, Genbu gulps down the other glass, "promise me that you'll never lower yourself to Britannian scums."

light brown eyes stares at emerald in question, emerald eyes glints back in search for an answer but soon focuses on Euphemia , who is mingling with a few guests but _something doesn't feel right_ ,as she frowns up whilst looking up to meet a tall blonde prince.

"_Prince Schneizel was it his name?", _they seemed to be in a deep discussion over something.

He then turns back to fix gazes with his father brown orbs, who somehow had another full glass of champagne in one hand.

"I can't promise you that father" he gulps ", as I would like to change japan from within."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes father, I would like to bring peace for once and for all to our land. I would like to incorporate change to our nation. ", eyes determined to pursue his dream.

His father simply growls back at him, brown orbs looks to the floor then back to his son, and smiles tenderly at him.

" You remind me of her. Your mother"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you Genbu. Have you been drinking again?"

" ..Shirley I thought I gave you a day off today?"

"And I thought I told you to stop drinking at events Genbu, as your assistant it's my priority to ensure your image is met professionally. I don't want you stumbling out of this established drunk…again!"

Genbu scoffs at Shirley as she snatches his near empty glass of his hands, with one hand on her hip.

Suzaku looks back and forth to his father and the girl who claims to be his assistant never meeting her before in his life.

"Oh! What do we have here? a tall, bronzed skin male, with green-eyes, ash curly brown hair ,athletic build–oh you must be suzaku , boss's son right.?" Shakes suzaku's hand vigorously in enthusiasm

"I'm Shirley, Shirley Fennette."

"nice to meet you " , one hand behind his head ,as he lets out a blinding smile, as he attempts to greet the orange haired girl with yellow-greenish eyes a lighter shade than his.

"I've heard so much about you from your father suzaku!. You have a great look. You should consider being in front of the cameras y'know in one of your father's productions" , she looks at him curiously cheeks blaze with a pink tint .

He chuckles nervously at the complement, never had he received one from a Britannian, "Thanks, father says I'm the spitting image of mother, but I don't think so". He looks to the floor.

"She must be beautiful! And it's quite rare to find a Japanese with such beautiful eyes" ,slightly stroking his torso. "Do you work out?".

"Where's f-father?", Suzaku steps back relieved to have set a worried look on her face to end the ridiculous flirting , they both frantically scan the room for Genbu, seeming to be missing in action.

" Il go check the bar"

"I'll check the toilets, if you see him let me know Shirley!"

Without waiting for a reply from her, he whizzes pass the ballroom in search of his missing father.

He tries not to step on any gowns or trails of the noble guests and tries to not cause much of a scene either. Striding passed them as if he was in a deep forest jungle, Suzaku notices that Euphemia was also missing, she was not at the spot he last saw her "_this can't be good_ " he thought.

_Images of his father strangling the princess with his tight grip flashes before him. _

Before turning to a corner he suddenly bumps to a guest standing beside a teenage boy with raven hair and pale complexion, conversing in some sort. He bows, apologises but then notices he has seen that man before.

_Crimson hair, brown eyes._

"KURURUGI!.What are you doing here?. this is no place for elevens?!"

"Major Luciano Bradley!", he salutes the major.

"What are you doing here general?, should you not be in the military?! "

"I'm here with my father; he received an invitation to attend this Gala-

"I'm sure that man could look after himself does he need babysitting? - hmm Kururugi? " , Luciano Bradley questions the Japanese.

Suzaku growls at the man, he never liked Luciano he'd always treated the Japanese boy as if he were trash.

"Y'know major Bradley;'' he lets out a sarcastically smile green eyes tinted with mischief, "if I let him astray, god knows what homicidal attempt he'll commit to the royal family.", he smirks.

"Then move it!, don't just stand there eleven, show your worth to Britannia!", Luciano gasps in discuss, and looks frantically to the teenager to his left .In return simply smirks at him and eyes to the floor.

"Yes major!" , suzaku salutes and runs towards the men's room as he approaches the sign to the room he notices his father standing outside not too far from it , he sees the princess accompanied by the prince Schneizel a man standing next to him with Gino not too far but close to Euphemia. They all seem to be talking about something as he approached them, he locks eyes with Euphemia first, she smiles, then nods at Gino in turn grins back. "What's going on here? Are you ok dad"?

"You must be Suzaku?" a tall blonde man standing face to face to his father looks down at him questionably, "_this must be the prince." S_uzaku bows, "a pleasure to meet you your majesty,"

"Genbu-hmm..I'm impressed?.", the prince speaks in a deep tone. ''He has manners,' then turns to Genbu mockingly, "unlike some?"

"Ha !, spare me with your sarcasm Schneizel",

"I hope your enjoying your night, I didn't think this kind of atmosphere would incline to your interest?",

"Ha!, how can I say no to beautiful women, fine champagne and potential clients lurking around the floor? It's like a treasure map island here!" he smirks.

"Most certainly is Genbu. But must I say? You do have a fine specimen of the opposite sex inclined to you, why in search for others?" Shirley catches up and stands right next to Genbu as he slightly glances at her. As he hadn't noticed her presence.

He then smiles mischievously

"Schneizel!, you cannot ignore fine wine presented to you, you must have a taste, if not it will only insult the maker. In fact I don't want to mirror your father's actions. How may in line to the throne must I ask?"

Schneizel slightly frowns," not quite passed the _eleventh_ mark yet Genbu.". he smirks.

Genbu growls back, light brown orbs narrows in fury.

"Well, I must ask you Genbu .Why did you leave my father's production company. You could've become even more powerful than you think you are now?"

"Ha! ,Numbers don't lie Schneizel. I've been doing well with my own production company with profit of one hundred million this year. How is being second in the Forbes top ten companies this year going for you and your evil kingdom?"

The princes eye lit up, "well ready to knock you off once you turn your back for a slight second Genbu."

"ha! and how you going to do that? As I'm a man whom never rest!",

"Oh haven't you heard?! the emperor has given your son a position with Britannian productions?" the prince counter attacks, smiling mischievously. "_check mate"_

"He has what?!", Genbu snaps his head and faces his son in upmost fury. His whole body starts to shake and suddenly clenches his fist grabs his son tuxedo with one hand and towers over him.

"This isn't the first time you've betrayed me!. First you drop your nationality to become a scum!. You then join the army force and ally with them!. ..And now this?!",.

Ash brown bangs covers green orbs. His chest felt heavy, he steps back from his fathers mighty hold "sorry. I-I had meant to tell you", green eyes not meeting his father's, staring anywhere but at him, head drops In shame. "Like I said father, I want to change the system from within….. For that I have to take risks."

"BY BECOMING AN ALLY WITH THE ENEMY?!"

Suzaku does not respond to his father's uproar , he simply stays silent.

He backs off from his son and faces away from him. His rage cools down but refuses to make eye contact with him." I have no words for you suzaku", he growls.

Prince Schneizel smirks slightly, finds the scene quite comical. "Not to fright you Genbu, we would like to offer you a deal".

"I'm in no qualms to deals Schneizel, especially with royal scums".

"Watch how you talk to the prince, you eleven!"

"what did you call me?" , Genbu faces kanon

"Gentleman please, kanon I can handle this. Listen Genbu. My dear sister has come up with a proposition and is going to announce this herself, Euphemia dear if you may? ". The prince steps aside without awaiting for her reply.

Euphemia startles eyes light up in horror , Gino notices this and lightly push her towards Genbu.

"um-if its ok with you Mr. Kururugi." No reply so she continues, " I would like to offer a proposition to unite your company with Britannian productions ."

Genbu scoffs at this

"Please be aware that this isn't for the sake of greed or power, this is for the sake of the Japanese people !"

Genbu not turning to face Euphemia simply smirks.

"I would like to propose unison to produce a project that would send a message out to Britannian's and j-j-japanese people to work together",

"CHILD, you mustn't be feeling well?!"

"Don't you dare speak to your highness –

"Kanon please!, Mr Kururugi I have faith on the success of this project not only would I be in charge of the running of it, the message I believe could change society and bring equality to the country ."

Suzaku looking up to the princess, wide emerald eyes in shock. The familiar plans he had in mind spoken by Euphemia.

"Not just a movie mr. kururugi", she continues. "But a documentary of today's occurrence and how we could change this together, broadcasted to the nation and the emperor would hopefully see this."

Suzaku looks up to his father, with hopeful eyes "father the princess is right, it's what I mean about changing society from within, statistics proves that people listen to what they see than hear ", _he repeats an idiom he once heard as a child_.

Genbu listens, but still not moving from his position avoiding eye contact with anyone. Schneizel lets out a small sigh , light purple eyes looks up to genbu " And I will ensure you people would be watching, as I will get this broadcasted live on every station in the country , not only that but also give you 90 per cent creative rights to the project."

He doesn't respond.

He sends a slight glance to Shirley who notices, "Thank you so much for your time y'guys, we'll be in touch.", Genbu turns his heels and leaves ,assistant follows.

"Dad i-

"Don't start with your apologizing ", Genbu halts his feet. "I started Kururugi production's just so you could have a future. But now-your no son of mine.." With that he leaves.

END OF CHAPTER

Comments are appreciated


	3. Chapter 2: check mate 2-2

**The Change: Check mate 2/2**

The familiar voice tone of his silver device announces _'no new messages_ 'in a series of bothersome echoes.  
Emerald orbs engulfs with irritation, a stir of uneasiness whirls over the adolescent. Calls not being returned by his father indicating his device might be abolished?.  
_"What've I gotten myself into?...this was a bad idea!"_ he lets out a long breathe of absolute frustration whilst lounging by the bar. A hand runs through his soft ash curls, his conscious consumed with luxurious beverages satisfying his growling stomach, the thought of consuming another drink might buff his vision.  
The soft ruffled sound of a long dress settles adjacent to him. Feeling groggy, he shifts his angle to greet the identity beside.  
"Princess Euphemia ?!", he jolts.  
"Suzaku, I hope you're not driving home like that?"  
"I don't think I have a home anymore ", he says flatly. Looks at his glass and downs the remainder of the substance. Light purple eyes swivels worry in its stare, her hand places upon his shoulder as means of comfort  
" you shouldn't dwelt upon this with such sadness; it would only consume your youth Suzaku. Genbu loves you, no matter what he says, your his only child" , her smile flocculent at him. A Soft hand massages his shoulder. He shifts from his now empty glass to look at the convict murdering his pained guilt, emeralds beams with sparkle. He smiles.  
" I know the project will be successful  
As I will take full responsibility of its running, but I would still need your help Suzaku"  
His brow furrows in puzzlement, suddenly buffets her hand away from his body" why are you being so nice to me your highness? I'm an eleven!?"He slurs.  
Her hand lingers in the air for a moment longer as she braces her body against the lurched motion.  
Undercover bodyguards fight the urge to leap over at the drunken _eleven _to protect their princess, with a sudden slight glance of the corner of her eye, they halt in place.  
Ballroom gown collides with suit pants, as her face leans in a breath to close to his, nails clench Japanese toned shoulders deep within the trapezius as he leans backwards to the edge of his seat her pink brow furrows. "Don't you ever!Paint yourself with such a derogatory word!, Suzaku. I hate it!..th-that word!.", his inner masochistic side lets out an inconsiderable whine as she loosens her grip." I know I may not have influential power, for the world to listen to, but I promise you as long as I live - I'll guarantee a stop of use of that term!. "A look of seriousness fixates his emerald orbs  
"But you're a Britannian. No?..- a royal Britannian. "He drunkenly whispers slightly  
"Yes I am a Britannian but-I'm also your friend!".  
The Japanese gasps in bewilderment, green eyes shines with conviction.  
A loud gait of an identity advances towards the bar in a rush of worry.  
" Euphie, you found him. Is he ok?!"  
"Gino , I leave Suzaku in your hands. Promise me you'll adhere to this"?  
"B-but Euphie , I need to tell you something."  
"It could wait Gino!.Suzaku's well-beings more important "!  
Gino stood beside the two, golden eyebrows furrows together.  
"...It's important Euphie , it's about us!"  
"Suzaku." The princess beckons him _voice comparable to a whisper in the wind_ he thought.  
"I'll see you on Monday. Have a good rest.", she taps his shoulder touching a bit longer than normal ,turns to her heels without saying a word to Gino, struts to the exit, bodyguards follows route , Like dogs on a leash.

Gino replaces her seat, his fists strikes the bar table, with a thud. Golden bangs covers azure orbs, teeth clenching with anger. Suzaku stares at this reaction blinks a couple of times and wraps an arm around the teens shoulders a gesture of reassurance, "are you alright man?" , he ironically asks., "you seem kind of -down for some reason ?."  
"Sh-she promised. She promised we will talk about _us_ "  
"What you mean by ...us?!"  
Azure orbs darken with tears, turns to meet emerald.  
"Euphi-euphemia and I. We have unresolved history together!."  
"Oh?", the Japanese simply gasps  
After a moment of silence Gino gently speaks, "Suzaku, do one thing for me please as a friend?".  
"Yes?"  
"Promise me. Promise boundaries will never be crossed between the princess and yourself?"  
"What d'you mean Gino?" The Japanese boy is unsure where the conversation's going.  
"Never kiss her."  
"Gino I wouldn't-"  
"Never touch her  
"I -"  
"Just promise me this!"  
"Ok..I-I promise you!"  
Silence engulfs the youths for a moment.  
Feeling mildly sober Suzaku reassures the golden boy. "I mean it Gino, I don't want to cross what you and my boss have ", he smiles," plus it's not like I have a chance with the princess", the Japanese flashes his signature grin.  
"Ah zaku, come here my boy!"  
Gino pulls the emerald eye male forward closer to him in an embrace, a slight pink flush lingers Suzaku's cheeks from the closeness of the two. Chiselled chin rests on Japanese shoulder. "Consider yourself my new friend". Gino looks up to emerald and flashes his signature smile at him.  
"_Friend?_" full lips whispers in a delicate motion, the second time a Britannian murmured that word to him in one night, contrasting ones from his whole existence.  
"Let's get some air zaku?, it's been a long night."  
After seizing one last drink, they both linger to the shady dim lighten room, holding their champagne glasses, Unfazed by befuddled aristocrats who points distasteful fingers at the Japanese boy.

An expeditious yank of Gino's shoulder angles him to face his parents, both parents standing with shocked expressions upon their wrinkly visages; his mother Countess Carmina van Weinberg angles her drink towards Suzaku before Gino shields him. She halts her movements. Thus caused his father to speak up abruptly.

"you should know better to be seen with an eleven!, That affair you had with the maid has already separated our family apart ?!"  
Suzaku behind the blonde looks to the floor. From the mention of the _term_.  
" I'm over the age of listening to your, pointless rules father!."  
" don't bite the hand that feeds you, you fool.! ,"his mother spoke up. Champagne glass swaying dangerously.  
"As long as you're in my roof you would still obey to my rules!."  
"We're not exactly in your roof father, are we?", he counters  
" this establishment is also owned by your father Gino ,do you not know ?"  
An assertive voice spoken with great authority pierces through his brain. Azure eyes meets dark blue -grey ones.

"Milly Ashford. What are you doing here?!"  
There stood a 5ft9, honey blonde teenage girl wearing a cream frilly dress, with blue sapphire diamond necklace, accentuating her rather buxom chest.

Milly Ashford the granddaughter of the historical Ashford Academy's superintendent Ruben.  
"Wouldn't have been rude if your dear parents hadn't invited me to this incredible event ?"  
"I suppose hah-hah! ", he rubs a hand behind his head as he shifts nervously.  
"Now son! ,I assume you have something to tell Milly? ….well take our leave now, let's go Carmina."  
" come home soon, son," his mother places her hand on his left cheek lovingly ,before tuning her heels and leading off to the crowd with her Count.

" Why haven't you contacted me gino?"  
"Milly? ", he looks to the floor. Suzaku steps forward in front of Gino  
"Um Gino, I'll meet you outside, yeah?."  
"Is that another one of your muse?, …..his pretty!", Gino looks up to her." I didn't think you swung that way?"  
"Wait lady, it's not what you think gino and I ju-"  
"In fact, I never knew you throughout our brief love affair."  
"Milly please listen to me!-"  
"I still haven't signed the divorce papers gino", she looks to the floor  
Emerald orbs widens in a state of shock.  
"Milly why didn't you?!You told me you'll –"  
The implant of his mother's soft caress got replaced with a loud slap.  
"COZ I STILL LOVE YOU-YOU BLOODY FOOL"!

Suzaku reassures himself he'd seen enough drama for a night, he backs away from the two blondes to get some fresh air. Along the way without looking at what it was, he snatches a small beverage of a brown substance of sort and swigs it, lingering down his oesophagus with a bitter after - shock.

His not much of a drinker but he reassures himself a drink is deserved for putting up with this cursed night , no matter how bitter it tastes.

Engrossed in thought of his father, he wonders to himself _why didn't he inherit the skill to drink__  
__like him?_; intoxicated but still able to hold a conversation with articulate debates, yet the only similarity to Genbu Suzaku inherited was his stubbornness.

He drunkenly sways outside to the vast balcony, emerald orbs cast upon the moonlit sky, he smiles and inhales the soft breeze of the night.  
Commotion babbles bellow him; he looks down lightly supreme the urge to spit at the party guests inhaling cancerous fumes.  
"Has your father been found?".

A deep voice sounded as commanding yet still exuded a certain warmth to it, shuns in his right ear sharply spoken with authority , he jolts turns in a drunken state to see a familiar raven haired teen with snow white skin from somewhere before.

Suzuka let's out a unintelligent "huh?" , " have we met before ?!,"  
He stumbles forward closer to the raven teen , " ah!, I seen your face earlier!- major Bradley's pal! Right?, I don't forget faces!"  
The raven teen doesn't reply for a second, _is this guy drunk? _sips his beverage waits till the taste lingers and dissolves in his mouth whilst looking up at the moon, for a brief second then to the floor and replies "what makes you think I'm _pals_ with that devil? "His eyes look up from the floor revealing a pair of amnesty orbs.  
He twirls his beverage whilst waiting for an answer from the Japanese.

The Japanese boy shrugs then remarks a moment too long, from staring at the ravens amnesty eyes, reminding him of euphemia's but richer.  
"I dunno ..I suppose from seeing you talking to the major? "  
"I'm talking to you right now, does that make us pals?". he counters  
"No I guess not!."  
Feeling slightly irritated by the ravens questionable remarks and air of nobility, Suzaku cannot help but compare the stranger to prince Schneizel.  
"I asked him for the time."  
"Huh?"  
"Your so called major-I asked him if he had the time .I've never met him before in my life."  
The raven remarks, then takes a sip of the green substance. Amnesty orbs look up to the dark sky, smirks in pleasure. The Japanese looks curiously to the beverage then to the raven." Then why'd you label him a devil, if you only asked for the time?," the raven teen glanced at the Japanese from the corner of his eye ,"plus the way you guys were talking very closely it did look like you knew him quite well."  
Suzaku grins, a slight drool escapes his drunken mouth as he stares at the raven teens green coloured beverage, just how the raven engulfs it with such poise, beckons him to have a taste.  
"Hmm..aren't you the nosey type ."  
"It's the military. We're all paranoid in in there hah-hah!."  
"...I see? - im going to ask you something pal "amnesty orbs glints with an evil hue as the raven steps forward his brows furrowed in a tiff.  
Suzaku backs away, four steps till his back hits the balcony rails.  
"Huh?"  
"I demand you Forget what you saw this evening, you didn't see me near Luciano Bradley do I make myself clear?."  
"Y-yes"  
"Good", he smirks  
Suzaku looks up to him in fear as the raven backs away , those eyes can make anyone uneasy.  
Their powerful yet gentle at the same time, and that voice, its full of dictatorship. Yet he does not question why the sudden revolt.  
"You're a Kururugi right?."  
"R-right , Suzaku Kururugi ,sir"  
He curses himself after calling him a sir although ,_they seem like they're the same age_ he can't help but feel overpowered.  
"I like your fathers work. You can call me a fan ".  
"But you're a Britannian?!"  
"Yes, and your Japanese ", he counters in a matter of fact.  
"Should you not look down upon-"  
"Hah please!", the raven interrupts whilst still holding that damn drink.  
"I've never inclined to society, I march to the own beat of my drum soon everyone shall follow. only about a matter time right, ..Suzaku ?"  
He doesn't wait for an answer, instead holds out his hand to the Japanese  
"my name is lelouch. Pleasure to meet you _pal_ ".  
The Japanese steps away from the balcony rails, walks in a slight bended line towards the now named raven _Lelouch_. _What a great name_! He says to himself  
"Very unique name Lelouch!"  
"As yours Suzaku "  
"Thanks! By the way , lelouch are you a noble Britannian?"  
A sudden ringtone vibrates through the balcony lelouch draws a gold phone from his pocket , places it on his right ear." Hello rivalz, yes..I'm still here ..Where you now?..ok..who's there?..hmmm sounds good ..ok I'll call you back ...yeah? ..ok ..bye-ok..I'm hanging up rivalz –bye! "  
He drops the phone back in his pocket and catches Suzaku eyeing his drink, with the corner of his eye.  
"Hey Suzaku , did you find your father?"  
"Huh?", eyes looking up to the raven.  
"Father?, y-yes sort of ."  
He looks to the floor.  
"Good .so D'you want to come to an-after party, or are you satisfied here?", he asks with a sarcastic tone, without once looking at him.

He was about to decline the offer automatically , but something reminded him that he had nowhere else to go , _Gino's probably gone off with the blonde girl from earlier_, and his father –well? _That's if he still had one.__  
_"Sure why not? "Eyes beam at the other.  
"Good.", the raven smiles orbs survey the teen.  
"I would like you to meet a few of my friends they'll adore you."  
He hands the Japanese his drink  
"You can take a sip of my beverage. I notice you've been eyeing it".  
Suzaku gleams in delight, grabs the drink and downs it in all in go.  
Lelouch gasps and covers himself with one hand, peeking out between two fingers.  
"I said a sip! "The Japanese burps unapologetically "Plus that's not the way to drink, abstinence!", he sighs dramatically.  
"What's abstinence!.?, besides I'm fine. Remember, I have a military background!" He slurs slightly  
Lelouch eyes him questionably.  
"So shall we go?", he beckons the amnesty eyed male. And walks up closer to him, vision slightly impaled.  
He rubs his eyes feeling a slight headache starting but flashes a reassuring smile to the worried raven. They walk side by side shoulders briefly bumping together, down a few steps, passed security, a black tinted SUV awaits their arrival. A foreign man stood beside the vehicle with one door open for the teens., Suzaku let's lelouch in first which only irritates the raven slightly, he follows suite and shuts the door a bit too loud.

As soon as the door shuts, emerald orbs lays on lelouch noticing the raven saying something in a foreign language to the chauffeur; he couldn't make to understand what they were saying.  
Lelouch turns, faces the Japanese and says something to him_. _Again he couldn't make to understand what it was said, uncertainly leans in closer. Soon after his whole world turns black as night.  
-


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 Delusions of grandeur**

Bright green eyes glim the colour of emeralds awake to an alert, as he sat back against the headboard of his four-posted bed, something heavy positions on his bronzed torso, awakens him from deep slumber, and shifts his gaze in concern to find a bush of raven hair pressed on him.

Startled in surprise, the boy gently nudges the stranger off his chest careful not to awake the identity. A second too late, loud yawn escapes the stranger and gazes up from raven bangs revealing beautiful amnesty coloured irises look up to the Japanese and says _" morning !...,last night was amazing don't you think?" _in a mocking tone.

Words cannot explain the horror Suzaku felt, as he peers down to his own physic to only gasps at his revelation beneath his army patterned duvets, one thing leads him to a conclusion, face turns to shade of a tomato, " this cannot be real?!". A fact that he slept with _him_ the previous night without ever recalling the incident, like a punishment of being severely intoxicated powerless to his conscious as provoking any misgivings the night had brought, the said boy beside him now laying comfortably on his side, one hand beneath his head providing means of support, whilst looking satisfied and pleased at the Japanese who in return looks bewildered at sudden event for many reasons.

One being , he'd no way shared his mattress with any one, well- except for Kallen Stadtfeld his father's business manager and long term family friend who insisted she'd sleep beside him for a night, still in her business attire just to scare away his demon's as he hallucinated in the stark visioning images of killing innocent civilians from his own ethnicity due to military decorum's proving his worth and oath to Britannia the god –for- saken empire ruled by the evil emperor of the imperial family, who ruled a third of the earth. Not like Suzaku had power to overrule the governments' legislations which condemned the weak and favoured the powerful a propaganda to the nation ,he'd no choice but to favour those who had power, has himself reciting the speech of Charles zi Britannia something about,

"The weak endeavour to protect themselves. But the first truth is that the strong devour the weak, so let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power! We of Britannia shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself! We must crush this deception and bring forth the truth! All Hail Britannia!"

That's right, All Hail the evil empire that his vowed to protect.

The second reason of his bewilderment was the fact that he'd lost his pure chastity to this _lelouch_ person who's forever gazing at him in lustfulness as if he 'd established his missing libido from centuries of _experimenting_ with numerous mortals, but Suzaku still wondered who was _the uke? Or the seme_? In this _one night –stand?_ , his question could only be answered by the fact he couldn't feel any pain in his anus but a slight moist to his manhood corrected his doubt.

The third shock to the system would simply be as said " _I slept with another male?_", he reasoned contradicting his heterosexuality, -I mean if being hugely engrossed absentmindedly to the 3rd princess of Britannia introspectively thus would consider you heterosexual , correct?.

All this reverie held no bound as he awoke to his now appropriate conscious.

"Ow! my head!", yes, this is how his supposed to feel, awakened from an uncomfortable slumber with shakes of drunkenness a gallant of lingering mirage from a raven haired male impaired his vision,

"It was a dream, thank god!". _Although it felt so real_? he analysed his clammy member throbbing at his army sheets a sign of a wet dream. Well, at least his purity's still in kept till marriage.

"Oh god what is happening to me?" , he questions himself. There's something about the said raven haired boy named _lelouch_ , _what was his surname?,_ that he couldn't place his finger to. Those amnesty orbs that draws your attention in like a powerful god at you mercy

The Japanese stirs from his delusion, out of his bed, pulls himself with all his groggy might, up to position infront of the six foot polished bedroom mirror made spotless by his helper Rose.

His bright eyes studies the mess reflecting at him. Repulsed about his looks vanity never once crossed him, a bronzed sun-kissed Japanese with oddly coloured green orbs ,messy un-ruled hair toppled with slight wavy curls, eyes gifted pre-descended from his buried mother whose ancestry was of European decent, he never inclined to its beauty not once. Self-assurance only laid from his robust physic and endurance, having accomplished rigorous military training with the army corps , to being promoted just recently to a general position in space of a year thanks to his sergeant Nigel Stadtfeld, kallen's brother who was half-Britannian like his sister, not that anyone knew, with the appearance of a noble Britannian he foresaw vast potential in suzaku's martial-arts skills and thus decided to promote him to a general , only if he obeyed to join his resistance group to free japan from Britannia's imperial grasps.

The sergeant's real name was Naoto Kouzuki taken from the maiden name of his Japanese mother she died from the invasion of the Britannian Empire.

There are so many people like Suzaku, who betrayed their nation to ally with the enemy only to fight and bring peace to japan by spying on the military intelligence to plot their own resistance clan.

Although Suzaku swore he'd never join a resistance terrorist group he couldn't say no to his sergeant, who lost his life from a mission that went wrong, something to do with stealing a truck carrying poison gas from an undercover facility the Prince Clovis La Britannia held in his secret lab to be taken by some traitorous _eleven_s, made sure they would never escape Britannian boarders thus ensued shooting and explosions from pursuit of the truck Nigel "Naoto" drove, which collided to an eighteen story skyscraper.

The funny thing was, there wasn't any poison gas that dispelled from the truck gather from the explosion, Suzaku thought was odd at one point but washing the thought out to what actually was more important, _his sergeant was in that explosion_.

Suzaku, for once having luck in his life was told to await delivery of the mysterious tank to take to base, hadn't costed his life.

Since that incident he decided to pursue his own vision of changing society from within and demoded himself from the military force. In some ways, _valuing his life_.

Crawling back to his father's lair and forgiveness he decided to stay out of trouble to focus on being the apple of his father's eye –well… that also failed.

Suzaku looks back from his mirror to his mahogany immense bedroom door to see his maid, gawking over him tinge of red hue inflamed her european cheeks, as he stood there naked looking back in utter disbelief.

Realizing his starkness (the maid not averting her eyes at his manhood) Suzaku leaps from where he stood to his bed , shields himself with army bed sheets and appauled at rose.  
"Master Suzaku , I brought you some aspirin to clear your headache"  
The only thought of asking to his said helper was "what happen to my clothes from last night?"  
"She blinks at him a few times then chuckles smoothly as if she had committed an evil plan.  
"Master , I stripped you off, of your tux right after your Britannian friend brought you back home ", she smirked a red hue upon her cheeks.  
" what time was that at ?"  
."it was some time after midnight, master ".  
"Was it kallen ?!",his voice broke, as he questioned his maid , his messy bangs covered emerald gems pooled in a slight pink colour tinge from alcohol contamination feeling light headed, his throat clenched tightly from unexpected bile trying to force itself out of his system.  
The male reminded himself _Never to drink again_, thoughts of the previous night blurred upon his conscious trying to puzzle the pieces together.

"It was a dark haired slender framed male, paired with unusual eyes. he carried an arm around your shoulders to the door .I'm glad you're safe now master", she gently smiles," I promise, I'll clear that migraine of yours ," she smirks.  
He turns to her a quick reflex which throbbed in repent making him nauseous.  
"Can I get some aspirin?" beckons her closer to him so he could reach for the fizzy aspirin glass she held on her right hand tightly, as she approached figuring the implementation of her said comment, _"_ "_I'll clear that migraine of yours_ _" _it now made sense why his manhood felt slightly moist, _is that not considered rape?_  
He contemplated_, he'd rather have homosexual desires of lelouch than succumb to getting sucked off_ by his tfifty-four year old rapist helper, he knew since he was sixteen.

_She'd rush up to his room in the dark hour from his often nightmares of his mother dying twenty times In a row in the most gruesome of ways, the boy would awake dripped in sweat Rose would push him back down , caress his abdomen, and circle her fingers to his belly bottom till her hand reached down his member ,reassuring that he'd sleep better now that shed cleared the bad dreams away.__  
_

"Have you seen father?", She formally stood beside his bed which felt awkward, formalities Weren't required at the Kururugi mansions. 

Yes the Kururugi were multi-millionairesnamongst the top one Per cent of the elevens in Japan (Area eleven) who managed to survive the invasion. Poverty weren't a concern for the Kururugi's they were Japanese nobles, wealth going back from ancestries carrying blue blood.

"Master Genbu has left for a business meeting. He told me to hand you this once you awoke."  
She slips out a note from her apron handwritten from his father. Suzaku placed his now empty glass to his gold embellished bedroom counter, which Rose quickly counters should it smashed to the floor from his absent minded approach.  
_" I'm gone to a business meeting with kallen won't be back for a while, don't wait up. I'd advise you to sleep in today. it's__Saturday__._" 

_I guess all is forgiven_ , he says to himself after a moment later. 

"Breakfast is ready master, you should eat something."  
"Thanks rose..um-did the person give his name when he brought me back here ?"  
"No master," she turns to leave his bedroom then slightly hesitantly turns to face him,

" Master you know I only meant to give you an aspirin right?",  
She smiled at that lingers a bit longer by the door before leaving.

Schneizel stood pensively from his current position tensed stood at the window watching over the busy streets in the meeting room upon the colossal sky scraper the production company his father built.

_Britannia vi Productions _named after his favourite brother lelouch, the Chief Executive Officer. Much to his disdain Schneizel proposed the namethe companywas located in the luxurious area of Tokyo, the tallest building in the capital which stood very daunt amongst the rest.

Loud voices came to his attention filling up the room as the door flew open stormed in were a dozen men and women in suits with flushed faces bowing to the said prince in unison before seating. He turned his body to scan across the room briefly as he predicted, there were some faces he didn't recognize. Five unfamiliar faces in fact as his assistant shuts the door behind looking very pale as if he'd seen a ghost , he approach the Prince and whispers silently to his ear.

"where is he?", he demands, " he was supposed to be here five minutes ago master?", the prince placed his hand lightly upon his assistance shoulder, squeezes it tight without facing him a means of reassurance as Schneizel manoeuvred across the room and places his seating at the head of the meeting table facing the timid yet confident shareholders majestically.

_His nervous _to say the least being unprepared for the first time in his life, he hated the fact he had to cover for his brothers tardiness knowing well this wasn't his position in the company to negotiate and close deals with faceless shareholders, no matter the situation life delivers to him, he will not falter his stony mask.

Politics is his forte,_ listening to problems surrounding the country and finding solutions to counter _them is what his best at _which is similar to negotiating with shareholders –yes, but at a much smaller price_ , he comprehends to himself.

"Thank you for attending this meeting my dear brother upheld which I do apologise but it seems like

I 'll be taking his place for the meantime till his arrival.", he commands the room.

"It's alright your highness! ,Any kin of the Britannia imperial is an honor.",

"Who have I the pleasure to meet?, I don't recall seeing you before", he turns his attention to a dark skinned women to his left seated.

"Villeta Nu your highness", said the bluish-teal haired women paired with hazel eyes,

"my associates and I are from JP Morgan Chase, in New York.", she smiled at him pointing her pen to four other males in their mid- thirties seated nervously in front of her eyes fixed to the prince ,

"my company has done business with the emperor himself in the past.", she remarks confidently.

"Which project have you invested from us?", he ask her , eyebrows raised in curiosity

"your highness. We've financed a few blockbuster movies your production distributed-"

"I said which?.", he cuts her off, Kanon standing not too far in the room felt a slight remorse for his prince, Schneizel had no time for preparations to this meeting. holding a dozen folders in his hand he carefully places one to him before handing to each of the members.

Schneizel always felt suspicious of people that weren't in the imperial circle or those he'd never met before in his entourage, as a prince and a prime minister of the country, it was a rare commodity not recognizing faces especially the emperor's company shareholders who he'd regular lunches with.

"Your highness", Kanon faces him, "In this folder contains confidential materials of the special project coming up.", he winks at him, then turns and scowls to the rest, "could you all kindly open the folder, the prince will read through the rules and regulations of the special project named _project_ _zero _before signing it with your companies names and representatives thank you!.

"Please leave this on the desk, after the meeting I will collect and make a photocopy for all.", the members mutters amongst themselves, whilst villeta scans through the folder given before sending a quick glance to her colleagues who shrugs in response.

" Your highness before I leave.", Schneizel looks at his assistant before glaring curiously at the five investors.,. "I would like to remind you. You have an important call in fifteen minutes."

"I know. ….Your excused now", Kanon leaves shutting the door behind him, much quieter than before.

"Production has decreased by fifty per cent in movie tickets sales since Genbu partnered with Sundance to release independent films, names I cannot pronounce", Schneizel sighed dramatically to his members.  
"Mmh..we should partner with him your highness." His movies are true geniuses."  
"His capturing audiences all around Asia, his very sustainable for an eleven ", one of the investors said.  
"Yes, you're all very correct .thus we have project zero."  
The members fell silent.

"The project is classified at the minute therefore there isn't much detail on release yet.  
" The objective is to double our mass market audiences to gain lead in the market share"  
"And how are we going to achieve that your highness?" the dark skinned women asks in a mocking tone .  
Schneizel looks at her with stony eyes unsure if he should deliver the full details of a possible partnership with Genbu, although the odds looks glum ,

"Well. We've consulted with a member of Genbu team", he half –lied, and Suzaku isn't technically a team member of Kururugi productions.

"A partnership deal has been completed. So for those who are In Favour of the motion please sign the contract and inspect a vast turnover", he fakes a smile.  
"What's the budget your highness?, Villeta persists whilst turning a few pages to the folder causing all board members to halts their golden signatures.  
"One hundred and fifty million. for the budget"  
"Well that's a problem"!  
"How so?., we've asked for this much in the past and made our earnings back by four hundred per cent. "  
"Yes, correct your highness, but those times are gone!", stood a stocky short investor whom the prince hasn't recall meeting before. "We haven't received a gross margin profit split for two years now!-"  
"-Your forgetting that the industry in whole has doubled in size within the last eight years -at an annual gross rate of almost ten per cent , few major business cannot boast such continued growth over this period-.  
The room turns in unison facing the voice to find a suited raven haired male with stony rich violet eyes addressing at them. "-But we could",  
"Prince lelouch !", all members cries out in unison, stumbling to their feet and bows.

(Except for a few members of the party who were a second late at greeting)

Schneizel remained seated spitefully. He noticed the five investor's glitch of mistake but brushed this off as simple impoliteness since Lelouch chose not to reveal his royal status to the public eye only the inner circles knew he was the child of the Emperor.  
"Project zero?, how do we know it'll sell? Your company hasn't sold in two years! We cannot continue pouring money in without making a profit!", villeta barks at the prince.  
Schneizel stood up quietly from his seating noticing his assistance presence lurking by the door behind Prince Lelouch wryly.  
"you must be mistaken our Videos and DVD's have contributed to our growth levels. our DVD's have itself seen a tenfold rise in the last six months.  
" our movies can develop legs and win weekends in a row ..Can they not ?"  
"Yes sir they can prince lelouch "!.Lelouch grins widely.  
"I don't see any evidence of this for the past two years...my prince ", villeta growls.  
the raven turns to face the members with arms crossed over his slender chest.  
" That's when this project comes in, project zero" ,he replies majestically.  
"Mh?" , Schneizel raised a golden eyebrow to Lelouch a silent alert not to give everything away. H excuses himself to the members and walks out of the meeting room shoulders deliberately brushes past his brother, in return tugs his shirt collar as a secret gesture to Schneizel. 

Lelouch replaced Schneizel seating at the head of the table and conducts the meeting. 

"First and foremost I apologize for being late. I had other matters to attend to". he lies and gestures with his fingers to c.c his assistant who hands him a white folder entitled in gold project zero.  
Lelouch squints his eye at the folder, finding this whole project meaningless, "before we get into detail with project zero.", lelouch notices villeta growling ,"I would like to discuss our upcoming project , called …twilight", he lets out a long sigh.

====

Corridors painted in one colour a vision can only be reminded of supreme serenity. The blonde hair prince thanks the heavens for the stillness of not having employees running around to their offices on this given day, _not that anyone in their right minds would work on a Saturday_ he thought and stops in front of his 1,300 square foot plush office which he never uses, a prime ministers time is very precious. 

His door swings open by his assistant's intervention as the prince walks in silently places himself in front of a red phone used for important calls only.  
Light purple eyes glares at it for a brief second before placing it to his left ear. Fingers keys in a four digit code, before giving the password "GEASS" to the operator who transfers the line to the man awaiting.  
"Schneizel". The emperor groans , "what coming project do we have in current production.?"  
"Hello father", he replies cheerfully, masking his father's unwelcoming greeting, "we have a vampire flick which is gaining a lot of media attention already due to its cast, and a few others that I'm still looking into based on popular novels. The storyline seems promising, but not enough to bid".  
"Hmm..whatever it is, place a high bid on it.", he emperor replies immediately.  
"I wouldn't unless-"  
"Are you questioning me Schneizel?"  
"No father" ,he answers quickly trying not to roll his eyes.  
" Good. Send me the full report on Monday."  
"Yes father. We're also negotiating possible sequels from predecessor movies we've pre-distributed. We're just finalizing a few deals upon release. I expect things to go smoothly".  
"Good. Any other important projects Schneizel"? , the emperor asks.

A long silence ensued 

"No your majesty"  
" then tell me what has Genbu Kururugi been up to?"

"_fuck!"_

"I last saw him at the gala, which you never attended your majesty"  
" so his received my invitation?.", The emperor grins to himself.  
"He wouldn't deny you father". Schneizel replied calculating where this conversations going.  
" what other projects has he got coming up?, did you ask him?" , Schneizel quickly looks up to his assistant Kanon Maldini who simply shrugged. 

_The emperor knows_. 

"Genbu has a few projects with Sundance Asian productions he merged with them to target the Asian market.", he replied quickly

"I see? ", The emperor scoffed. " Has Euphemia picked up a knight yet?,".  
"_Strange_?" , the prince thought _why is he asking this_? His sisters choice of knight isn't important for the emperors standards, which wouldn't batter a lid if she knighted an eleven, -well that's probably taking things too far-." Euphemia is still in the process of searching."  
"Good. Tell her to visit the palace as soon as she does, Nunnally misses her _dearly_.", with that said the call cuts off.  
"What the- ?" , Schneizel lingers a bit dazing at the sudden comment from the emperor before the cut.  
_Nunnally supposed to be dead?__Was she alive this whole time?_

"Kanon ", he beckons his assistant, "I would like to speak to those investors.

Also make a call to Euphemia", he rubs his Forehead. Kanon swaps the red phone to a black one and slides a glass with aspirin towards the prince, who looks up and flashes a wryly smile at him.

That father of his could be such a headache.

_He needs to die _

The prince's name lightens up her call device with a familiar ringtone and love hearts she added prior to their last conversation a few weeks before the Gala.  
In a pleasant surprise she quickly picks up the costly device after two rings. Knowing his odd mannerism she decided to talk first.  
"Brother Schneizel?", she chirps.  
"Good morning princess Euphemia, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?", he asks her, predicting the answer to the question.  
"Oh? Well I'm getting ready for the press ceremony to select my knight ", she giggles nervously.  
"Have I interrupted?"  
" no! -it's ok , I'm just beautifying myself as we speak."  
"Please, no need for make-up . You're breath taking as it is." A light blush flushes her cheeks.

"So how does the emperor know about project zero? "  
"-What?! ", she gasps.

" That's the point princess, I never told a soul, must've you?".  
"-No I didn't I-couldn't have since I know the consequences it'll cause", Euphemia hesitates.

_Could it have been Lelouch?_, _or Cornelia_? , "The emperor wants you to visit soon. he says he misses you dearly ", Schneizel half lies.  
_"oh ?"__  
_"Don't worry dear; I think I know who told the emperor. I want you to focus on selecting the right knight -so I'll speak to you soon." 

The line goes dead. 

Wet tender kisses exploits her neck as she angles her head to the side to apply make up on her left cheek a minute later after she fell silent.  
"Go away gino"  
"Has anyone ever told ya , you don't need makeup?", the blonde snuggles his head to her neck closer, and places kisses on her collarbone before looking up to her .she rolls her eyes at him, noticing his naked frame standing behind her make- up chair.  
"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?",

"Gino. I have to go , I'm going to be late", she pushes the blonde further away from her.  
"You know I have military background with the army corps, right?"., he Grins.  
"So?", she scoffs and faces the mirror.  
"_So_.. Why can't you choose me to be your knight?"

"Gino I can't."  
"Why not?" he approaches the princess and embraces her from behind

"Gino!. I just can't ok. Plus it'll be weird.", she sighs pushing him away from her.  
A brief second later Gino frowns looking to the floor," do you have any feelings for Suzaku ?",.  
"What?!", she scoffs.  
"You're going to see him after the event right?",

Not that he cares who she talks to, it's not like their a couple. 

"I only care about Suzaku like a brother, because of the tension his going through right now with his father", the princess reassures him. 

Gino lets the silence take over and decides to fiddle with his late model cell phone instead and presses end to the voice record button, he smirks knowing well the message would come in handy one day.  
A loud knock at the bedroom door alerts the two teenagers, "Euphie! who are you talking to?"!.  
Cornelia knocks briskly.  
"I'm just rehearsing my lines for the media- Gino! you have to get going. Put some clothes on and go by the window!"  
"I can't go by there!. security's down that way!"  
-" they won't do anything to you. You've been coming up here since … our childhood", her faces flushes red whilst throwing his clothes towards him. 

He struggles to put one leg at a time on his tux pants whilst buttoning his shirt at the same time. He notices Euphemia burning a hole to the floor from the corner of his eye.

"We've been doing this for a while haven't we gino. 

"You said we'll end up getting married but instead -."

, " Euphie! , it was an arranged marriage I never had feelings for her." gently embraces his arms around the princess's middle.  
"Gino go !.", she pushes his unmoving chest, "I regret everything we've done together I'd prefer if we ended things as it is." 

"No -" 

"Euphemia , I know someone's in there if you don't open up I'll knock this door down !" 

"-quick Gino, hide in the closet till the coast is clear!" she shoves him towards her walk in Closet and dusts herself from imaginary dusts from her clothes and finally unlocks her room door then shuts it behind her. Cornelia glares at her suspiciously for a few seconds as the younger sibling embraces her by the neck and reassures her everything is fine.  
"Just a little nervous Cornelia that's all.", she covers her lie shaking the thought of last night's antics out of her mind.

"-with that said, I would like to thank you all for attending today's meeting.  
Should you have any questions drop me a mail., I'll be collecting the contracts of the proposed deal right now." Lelouch commands attention to the shareholders. 

" those of of you under JP Morgan chase investment bank , could you please stay behind.", he smirks as he notices Schneizel at the door shaking hands to the other members before closing the door behind as they all leave. 

"Why? Is there something you want us go over again, prince lelouch? ,", villeta addresses him nervously as she remains standing, noticing her colleagues sweating in fear. 

"I would like to formally introduce myself villeta nu. And you must be James, Richard, and your John?, and Barry correct ?, I hope I got all the names right.", Schneizel chuckles whilst addressing the other members.. 

"Yes Schneizel. It's written on their name tags .", lelouch scoffs at his brothers attempt to network. 

"Let's have a few drinks, shall we? to celebrate the contract?" 

"I'm afraid we cannot.", a short stocky male interrupts Schneizel, name tagged John wrightMoore.  
"Unfortunately there are other matters to attend. to". 

"Not to worry! We won't keep you for long", with a wave of hand Kanon fetches a tray containing eight glasses of cognac and pours it gently, before handing over to each members taking it without refusal turning to Schneizel purposely blocking his back to the raven princes view.  
" let's raise our glass to project zero"!  
Schneizel grins  
all shareholders drink up without noticing the raven prince holding a pistol.  
Before they could each react, five bullets shoots out each member accurately before they collapse. "Very Impressive."  
"I know aren't I", he scoffs.  
"How did you know they were undercover agents?"  
"They were asking too many questions about project zero and nothing else. Trying to fish out information, their names aren't even registered on jp Morgan's database ha!"  
"Sounds like fathers doing ", Schneizel murmurs.  
"How did he figure things outs?", lelouch points his pistol at his brother whilst eyeing him suspiciously.

" I was about to ask you the same thing", he holds out his hands in the air with a sly smirk.  
"You should be aware of the implications that this project needs to remain confidential!"

"It's a bit late for that…he already knows.", the blonde prince counters.  
The room felt chilly, Kanon looking frantic at c.c. who simply smiles and shrugs.

"Why did you tell him?". Lelouch presses glaring dangerously at his brother.

." I promise I never said a word to the emperor. ". Schneizel retaliates still holding his hands up.  
After what felt like a lifetime of a staring match, Lelouch dropped his weapon.

"Fine. I believe you", he sighs whilst tucking the pistol in his inside jacket.

"How long before they wake up?", hands dropping to his side slowly.  
Lelouch shrugs eyeing the corpse impassively , "first time using this. What do we do now the emperor knows? He might even shut us down!" 

"We'll have to continue.

"I'll figure out who the mole is sooner or later, don't worry Lelouch"  
Lelouch sighs, "We need to hurry with this project" , brushes his raven bangs ". If you think it'll over throw him from power –

"It's no longer a matter of business is it lelouch? .", Schneizel cuts him off .,"It's a matter of politics. A matter of making the powerful-Powerless!. I have a plan trust me"  
violet eyes corners his brother" if this project fails Schneizel, I'll personally throw you out of power!"  
"Is that a threat lelouch?."  
"Yes!.Consider this carefully Schneizel, for Nunnally's sake her death will not be in vain!." 

"Lelouch-

Without another word the raven prince storms out of the room leaving a smirking Blonde prince behind.

"have you consider it ?", Kallen asks Genbu whilst sipping her Japanese tea at his _Café Kururugi_ in uptown Shinjuku. The only café in area eleven where racism isn't tolerated , as its populated with Japanese citizens and a few curious Britannian who still sulphurs the Japanese culture before the invasion. It was a miracle seeing the two races tolerating each other at his café, although the majority where just his movie fans who frequent this place to just catch a glimpse of their hero.

"It depends on what you're asking me?.", replies Genbu whilst forcing a smile to mask his obvious dislike from the question.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know exactly what I'm asking!" , she slams the fine china to the table spilling a few liquid drops. "And there's noway am I gonna accept this !"

" Kallen!, stop!. His still thinking things through.." Shirley comes to is defence.

The two glare at eachother for what felt like hours

"So that's it huh ?, you want him to do this. You want him to show a bad image to my people!", Kallen sends a dangerous glare to Shirley clenching her fist at her.

"This project is only gonna show a good light to the eh- Japanese people. Out of all Genbu's work, this one is more lucrative and has the backing off the imperial empire!.", Shirley counters

Matter –of-factly, whilst sipping her cinnamon flavoured coffee.

"Hmm. Shirley's right!. I'm more certain that this time the government won't ban my work. There won't be need to contact the European market for it to sell.", His arms crosses to as he shuts his eyes in thought of a plan." It's an offer I can't refuse"

"Are you stupid?! Have you thought of what the emperor will do as soon as he hears about this project?!"

Genbu ignores the question for a moment mental outlining the pros and cons.

"Schneizel will keep him in check. This _**could**_ work out; we must show how the governments tends to keep the majority of the Japanese citizens in poverty and refusing to give proper healthcare aid to those who deserve it."

"Also how he favours the nobility over the public and taxes the Japanese at a higher rate whilst ignoring the nobles", Shirley finishes his sentence whilst smiling at him. "The public needs to see that we need a new emperor," she sighs.

Kallen growls then sits up from her seat, "Your revolution will not work out Genbu!", kicking her chair to the floor and walks out casing the customers to notice the commotion at the table.

"She needs anger management", Shirley chuckles to herself whilst looking at Genbu who looks in deep thought.

. "Don't worry boss, it will work out. Just think it through ok? 't doubt Suzaku either he'll do a great job".

"His no son of mine", he responds flatly without looking up at his assistant.

She doesn't know what made her do this, but courage somehow took over her conscious as Shirley stood up from her seat and pulled her boss by the shirt,

" cut the bullshit ok?!"

"let –me-go!",

"Not till you snap out of it!

" I said let- me- -go Shirley!,"

"Fire me?. Sue me. Replace me, but cut the bullshit with your son!"

Genbu looks back at her in shock , he then swiftly pulls closer to his assistant by grabbing a full head at the back of her as chapped lips collides with soft feminine ones.

"You'll never be replaced.", he counters after what felt like a lifetime. Slips back to his seating and continues sipping his green tea.

Shirley quickly crashes back to her seat and remains numb with her cheeks in flamed.

The two remaining drinking in silence ignoring the looks the public was giving them, after what felt like forever, The Japanese gazes at his assistant with a slight blush.

"I was just making sure you didn't have feelings for my _son."_

_S_he chuckles lightly, _"_He reminds me of a little brother. Besides I have my eyes set on someone else.", light yellow-green eyes looks up to Genbu with lustfulness as he smiles gently back.

"It better not be that Prince Lelouch!, you keep talking about?", his eyes narrows

"….maybe…", she smirks. He smiles back her softly, eyes glinting with lust.

They continue to drink in silence as his driver pulls up to the café's door; both rise from their seats and exit the Kururugi café.

Genbu holds the door open for his trusted Britannian assistant as she steps inside whilst covering her face with a pair of dark designer sunglasses, as if the harsh wind won't blow it off.

"Next week will be jam packed on schedules"

"I know. Have a good rest Shirley", he shuts the door before noticing a slight blush to her cheeks as the car pulls off.

The Japanese stood at the same spot watching his limo driver go for a moment longer whilst smiling at himself, , with his hands in his business suit pockets when a pat on his broad shoulders causes him to flinch slightly as he faces dark olive skin towering over him wearing royal cream uniform with the emperor's symbol on the right hand side of his cream jacket holding a pistol pointing at him.

"Bismarck Waldstein!. What a pleasure to see you again."

"Get in the car". The man growls,.

A dark Limo pulls in front of the Japanese, as the door slides open automatically revealing the emperor of Britannia seating peacefully with a sly smirk upon is lips , as his amnesty eyes meets light brown ones with mischief.

"I said get –in –the car!".

END OF CHAPTER

Comments are appreciated

:)


	5. The Change: Chapter 4: Jack Of All Trade

**The Change: Chapter 4: Jack Of All Trades Part 1**

The two –door red sports car, halts to a screech in front his father's palace. The youths gaze squints amongst the extended monstrous palace which blends with architectural styles originated by a lack of symmetry. Thus to evaluate the architecture, wings and blocks requires to be observed separately. The principal façade appears as a terrace of renaissance style Palazzi from differing periods of the renaissance.

The most notable part of the palace are the many room's state apartments large scale restoration of the state rooms consolidated the 18 th century style which prevails as an enfilade and a ceremonial route to the throne room. The boy treads route to the external horseshoe-shaped staircase which leads from the court of honour to the open gallery known as the Gallery of Hercules. From there he enters the Mirror Gallery, a long hall inspired by the Hall of Mirrors at Versailles, this gallery leads to the first of the state rooms, the Officer's Room, where the boy affirms where they greet guests by court officials before an audience with his father in the Throne Room, thus where he finds his father's company right after walking a mile from the Officer's Hall enfilading to the Blue Room.

The boy notices the large drawing room, decorated with blue brocade, is hung with Grimaldi family portraits and has chandeliers of Murano glass.

The news of the arrival of the teen had not yet reached his father, who, mounted on a chair, was amusing himself by training with trembling hand the nasturtiums and sprays of clematis that lumbered over at his window. The Bald headed nobleman felt an arm thrown around his brawny body, and a well-known voice behind him exclaimed, "Papa?!" The old man uttered a cry, and turned round; then, seeing his son, he fell into his arms smiling widely.

"My dear Rollo–my boy–my son, did not expect you so soon; and joy, the surprise of seeing you!."

The brown haired boy smiled back at his father, "Mama phoned me, disturbing my afternoon nap, you wanted to see me about an urgent matter?", he asked his father rolling his violet eyes.

"Yes, Come now, do smile, instead of looking at me so solemnly. Tell me first all the good fortune that has befallen you Rollo?."

"Heaven knows.", Rollo replies sarcastically.

"Come, come," beckons the Prince, "a glass of Domaine de la romanée- conti, will revive you.

As todays a treat!"

"No, no; thanks. You need not look for it; I don't want it!"

"Too bad because you're having it!, now where is it?," he opens two or

Three cupboards, "where the bloody hell- did those servants place my Dom. romanée?!"

"It is no use," Rollo moans, "I'm not staying I have things to do. Now what did you want of me?"

He eyes his father suspiciously knowing well the old man has something up his sleeve his father never once offered a drink to his under- aged child.

"Fine!, You have wounded me to the heart , son. I thought you would be staying? "

"I'm leaving!", The Prince shifts his designer shoes from the Carrara marble floors towards the exit in a huff, before exiting the Blue room, his father stumbles to him, pulls his son to a halt.

"Rollo!, … please sit with me son!, " after a few seconds of hesitation he yanks his father's grip to his scraggy arm and resort to standing whilst the Prince of Monaco remained seated.

"Ok, Europe and Britannia are in a brisk of war with each- other you see." The young teen remains carelessly numb, eyeing his father suspiciously.

"Since our country's part of the European union, were forced to join the civil war and be rid of Britannian force although we remain neutral, were amongst this tug of war".

"I was hoping the Chinese federation would launch a declaration of war with Britannia instead", The teen sighs profoundly.

"Well – it is a possibility by the rate of how things are going, especially how the Britannian government are dealing with native citizens but –anyhow, Charles has made a proposal to me."

"Are you marrying him?", The youth scoffs.

"Well- you see ", The count hesitates trying not to look at his son, "Charles and I go way back, as your aware since you've befriended the Prince–what is he called again? –"

"Lelouch", he answered, letting out a nostalgic smile.

"Yes -that's it! …. Charles wants to conquer Monaco, since were neutral it's a vantage point for him, we wouldn't put up a fight.".,.

"What's the conclusion Papa?, when is your wedding with Charles?", the Teen mocks.

"Not for me you silly child!… we agreed on a union of blood between Britannia and Monaco", the prince fix his gaze at Rollo after a mere second of hesitation.

"What like -?", Rollo stumbles before realising his father's conclusion. "-you can't be serious!?"

He would kill , steal and lie for a good story , thus why after receiving the surprised phone call from a private number commanding him to meet at this location for a juicy gossip about the Imperial Empire, he grabbed his Polaroid and shoulder bag and sprinted to the café down from his office without questioning the time of the arrival nor the person calling.

It seems now that regret is starting to show as the Sandy-blonde male Journalist thumps his head hard on the cafés table, before ordering the seventh –round of coffee from the pleasant Britannian waitress , it has now been exactly one –hour since awaiting this so-called Juicy story.

Eyeing any customer walking into the coffee shop like a guard dog, he briefly laughs to himself for moment of reassurance, trying to comprehend the public's fascination of royal families' private life_, _such the case of the disappearance of Princess Nunnally, her body has never been found nor has the convict.

It was rumoured it was the elevens doing, they killed or abducted her, locked her up in a secluded area where she remains till now possibly dead in which he doubted.

To his surprise his call device rang with a private number flashing on screen, he answers it hastily immediately the line cuts off, after pressing the green button.

At that moment a chair in front pulls to a loud screech as a tall blue-eyed male sat towards him, and smiles without it reaching his eye.

"I do apologise for keeping you waiting – my name is Kanon Maldini,

Personal Assistant to the prime minister Prince Schneizel, - so you must be Diethard Reid?"

"Yes – yes! , at your service Kanon!, I hear you 've something of a great news for me?", he shook the strangers hand with great enthusiasm, Kanon has himself leaned up against the table, arms crossed over his chest as he leans in closer to Diethard,

" I need you to bring a squad of reporters to the Britannia VI Productions Company - a little birdy tells me that something –_interesting _ is about to go down", a wide devilish grin escapes Kanons lips , " could you do that for me?"

"When?-what time?!" , indigo eyes alarm with surprise.

"Keep your phone on, and I shall advice you." , he Pushes his chair back, stands to his feet .

"Wait- you haven't heard my demands yet!"

"oh? How cunning, I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy", smiling at him whilst he sat back down. "Intrigue me."

Diethard pulls out a brown policy envelope from his shoulder bag, slides it on the table towards Kanon who simply ignores it, blue gaze fixed to indigo.

"It's to do with the Princess Nunnally case"  
"what about it?"  
The journalist smirks at this, "I know it wasn't the Japanese who did it "  
"who was it then?", Kanon counters with a bored tone.  
"It was the imperial family!."  
A brief moment of silent ensued, Kanon has himself leaned up against the table again arm crossed, "be careful with your accusations Diethard Reid, it will severally bite you in the backside.", he looks at the journalist impassively.  
"but- you didn't deny it?", he replies acting as if he was surprised.  
"why would the emperor kill his own sibling?" ,he countered  
"why would he not?, all his offspring scheme to piss on his corpse ", he scoffs.  
"ha-ha, your quite the dreamer Diethard, I'm sure it comes with your profession?,"  
"is this why I got hired for this mission, out of the thousand journalists ?"  
"Well,…. the imperial only works with the best you see , we may even ask your services again soon , I do wonder about the Nunnally case? ", blue –eyes look at the folder without touching it." Maybe a talented journalist like yourself could help us resolve this soon enough?"  
" I'll be honoured to!", The journalist replies without hesitation. 

"Well then if- you were to leak this slight interview I'll have your business shut down and arrest you for blackmailing the imperial empire. Leaving your employees jobless, worse than those elevens,… do I make myself clear?"

"Of course your high-I mean, Kanon sir.",  
"good, I'm glad we've had this conversation, prince Schneizel was right about you. You're unique and unpredictable ...,"Pushes his chair back, stands to his feet and leaves without looking back.

The sandy-blonde Journalist grins immensely as he orders another round of coffee from the same waitress, even managing to sneak his cell number in for her, _it'll come in handy one day._

He sat very uncomfortably on his chair shifting from side to side to find a better position as he waited for Gino his recruitment specialist, to greet him in the waiting room at the headquarters of the production company. Jade eyes drop to his Casio watch displaying ten-thirty back at him, a mental note for himself to get a new watch if he wants to be looked upon seriously in business , everything about him is outdated he thought to himself_, could be stemming from the military services, as they tend to wipe materialism from the human mind_.

He was pretty sure the appointment was for ten on the dot, as he shifts his weight to his right buttocks, making another note to _oneself to buy his own clothes next time_, he specifically told _rose the business suit has to have air, so he could breathe and move around comfortably_ she mustn't have heard him correctly as she bought the complete opposite, mentioning something about _highlighting your best features especially when you take of the suit jacket_? Like what did she mean about that? This god damn silver suit is sticking to him like glue, especially the pants, leaving no room for imagination. Suzaku could sense the other visitors in business suits sitting opposite him glaring, possibly from being different, _not like he could change his ethnicity!_. _Even the receptionist was unwelcoming_, the Britannian pointed her finger towards his seating and simply muttered

_'wait there_ ' without even looking at him when he first walked in the building giving his name at her desk.

A buzzing crowd of business people, executive men, surrounds the waiting area,

amongst them a six-foot something, blonde male with a wide grin on his face skims passed them and draws a halt stood several feet from Suzaku.

"ZAKU, Sorry I'm late, I forgot you were here!," he flashes a friendly smile," where you waiting long?"

"No I just got in, traffic was heavy", he lies causing the brunette secretary to quickly glances up.

"Ah good!, don't worry I promise not to tell anyone.- come! let's hurry,

Euphemia must be dreading for your anticipation!," he quickly looks at the Japanese with the corner of his eye for a reaction.  
"Is she?", large jade eyes looks up to azure. The two teens continue towards the elevator,

inside the elevator gino hands him a badge to access higher levels within the building and presses his finger to the 20th floor as it confirms with the doors shut.  
" yes , she seems wanting to know how you dealt with your father?",  
Suzaku's face turns perplexed, "Actually. I haven't seen him since then.",

Looking at the floor. 

"Really!?., I'd say he probably retreated at a friend's house till he cools down a bit,.. what'yu think?", the blonde turns to face the Japanese.  
"I hope so.", he answers face still scrunched.

Gino let's Suzaku ponder a bit in silence, as they exit the elevator passing by a bunch of people in business attire waiting outside glaring, at the Japanese in disgust. Feeling a little self-conscious Suzaku tries to not notice them and continues walking beside gino, who for some reason still has that wide smile plastered on his face.  
"I didn't mean to abandon you, at the Gala the other night, zaku!"  
"O-oh it's fine you were occupied!, tell me what happen with that girl after she ..-um?". He looks up to the blonde timidly, " -you know?"  
"Haha-zaku!, don't be shy- you can say it!., the blonde gitters the Japanese shoulder causing him to startle a little , "We actually departed that night after she slapped me…She then went running in tears !-

I got drunk by myself whilst searching for you.

-Spoke to my parents then.. Um -."

_Thinking back as he affirmed Suzaku was safe in the CEO's hands after observing the two together conversing in the balcony, he stumbles out to the exit thinking of only one thing, one person, he switches the small glass containing Jack Daniels on ice to his left palm,holds it tightly as if it were precious to him, and shuffles inside his loose pants pockets using his right hand, _

_Sliding his cell phone open, memorising the number by heart as if he was repeating his bank account pin number. He dials the number, __presses the answer button then glues the phone in his ears, _

_After twenty –two rings, an annoyed voice on the line answers with a "WHAT!"_

"..."

"_I love you Euphemia"..." He mumbled on the line _

"_Are you drunk again, Gino?", well, he did drink some, but he is certain that he is sober?_

_"...doesn't matter, Go to sleep now. I know you're exhausted from the gala fiasco", he pouts._

"…"

"_Fine!", the line cuts off. After twenty – three consecutive rings he answers his phone again._

"_yeah?",_

"_i love you too",_

"…_.."_

_"Then Sleep with me tonight euphy?"_

"-Anyway! This is your desk, say hello to your new colleagues!"

Feeling like a nervous wreck Suzaku lets his eyes wander around the room meeting the eyes of more than a dozen staff members with mini headset microphones stuck on their heads, clacking on desktop computers, seated in an open office, all wearing business casual attires.

a mixture of men and women glaring. His desk wasn't too far from the exit which he felt was like a double edged-sword,

One:, you could see who goes in and out of the office

Two:, you're the first person they'll meet once enter.

Gino points Suzaku to his desk and casually pats him on the shoulder, grinning.

His desk was really basic, a computer and keyboard, mouse and a few pens and pads and his name in bold letters written in kanji, which will surely catch some unneeded attention, but the interesting thing was the person to his left.  
"Zaku! , meet your new colleague, this is Auyumi!", the blonde gestures towards the female.  
" HI, I'm, Mitsuki Ayumi -it's a pleasure to finally meet you Suzaku-sama-", she bows to her waist at him.

It took the Japanese boy a few seconds after bowing back, to realize he was referred to as "sama" the Japanese honorific as to being mightier than humanity, his father must've gained a lot out respect from the elevens immensely he tells himself, or it could just be the fact that the kururugi's were like deities in japan. 

He takes in her features, she had a nice face, a little pale but pretty _- Euphemia was prettier_  
-she had long dark silky hair dressed to her shoulders_-but not as long as Euphemia's ocean waved lengthens bright pink locks._  
-She had chocolate brown eyes, and pouty lips, a _contrast from Euphemia's beautiful blue-violets _

_And juicy lips- _he thought_.___

She was dressed in a tight white blouse accentuating her medium chest, and a dark skin tight pencil skirt.  
"Nice to meet you, Ayumi-Chan", he shakes her hand letting out a warm smile, swore he saw her blush but could've been from the air conditioner.

"NICE!- I specifically hired Ayumi to be an assistant to the project.", gino cuts in whilst patting the Japanese girl on the back a bit too hard for her liking. "since she's not an honorary Britannian, she doesn't have the right to work in a Britannian establishment - but who cares about those things, right zaku?" ,he winks, at the Japanese boy with a grin plastered on his face.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's illegal gino?", The blonde simply shrugs at Suzaku's response.

"Right?! - I really, have to go guys!- zaku, if you need me I'll be at the recruitment office. See you at lunch!" with a wave he walked away.

After realizing he just called Ayumi illegal! , Suzaku quickly apologizes by bowing a few times at her nervously which she simply shrugged off smiling back and helping settle into his desk.

"You could call me whatever you like Suzaku-Sama", -_ yeah this time he saw the blush_.

A brush of pink hair appears from the corner of his eye, as the staff starts to gather around to form a semi-circle around the person revealed to be Euphemia, looking quite pale, with eyes scattered as if she seen a ghost, she wore a nude-beige –strappy string dress with a red cardigan covering her delicate arms, despite the alarmed brows she looked stunning. Her limpid gaze met emerald eyes without a falter; she walked towards him, which felt like slow motion as she contours her arms around his Robust shoulders to a hug. He longed to kiss those pink lips but knowing the circumstances, he decides to hug her back instead as he blushes,

"Suzaku?", she beckons softly, "great to see you – you look great!"

"So do you, your highness." He replies smiling softly at her as the colour of his eyes turns a softer shade.

"Oh stop with the formalities!", she chuckles playfully slapping his chest. For a second they both stare at each other as she falters and turns to face the crowd muttering amongst themselves.

"Hi , everyone this handsome fellow beside me , is the one and only Suzaku –Kururugi!", she gestures at the Japanese , "the son of the Genbu the infamous controversial film producer."

Silence descended the room for what felt like several minutes. _Well nothing can make this more awkward_ he thought to himself as he looks to the ground studying the sheer carpet trying to ignore the fact he was called handsome by royalty.

"Suzaku's going to be helping us on project –zero. We'll split the staff to eights and disperse the workload so each team will foresee different tasks and each team will have a Team leader overseeing this."

"The task in hand are budgeting, scheduling, scripting, supplying of talents and resources, the organization of staff , production, post-production, distribution, and marketing."

"I think were both on the same team", whispers Ayumi to Suzaku.

"Yeah, I suppose well be doing marketing something-"

"Its Market Analytics," Ayumi chuckles quietly.

"Oh right?, yeah ?- I suppose?",

"You do know what that is?", she turns to look up to him , catching his eyes .

"Its research right?", he asks with a confused look on his face.

"you could put it that way", she giggles lightly," your very funny Suzaku.", letting his name roll of her tongue.

Cream folders with gold characters titled _classified_ _project zero _were being handed to each staff by the princess ,her hands lightly brushes his fingers as she hands him the folder , she lightly blushes and turns her face away as his face flushes crimson and looks to the floor noticed by Ayumi.

The door in front of the Japanese boy's desk opens swiftly and in walks a raven haired teenager with a man towering a step or two behind and a green haired women to his left. Suzaku quickly recognizes the man behind as he interviewed the Japanese boy for the position in hand_, Jeremiah was his name,_ and he remembers the green haired secretary_, clearly that's C.c. _

The raven haired teen strode towards the gathering of loitering staff confidentially, his back straight and nose up in the air, he glances for a quick second to Suzaku but bores his eyes at Euphemia.

"Brother?", she beckoned, _Did she just call him brother? , _

"_Sis_, how's things_?" ,_ he smiled.

_Oh my god their related? Does that mean Schneizel and lelouch are siblings too?_

"Suzaku are you ok?", Ayumi calls to him frantically examining him, " you look pale?",

"I-I'm fine", he gestures her hand away from his face.

"As you all know I'm Prince Lelouch VI Britannia the eleventh in line to the imperial empire

And chief executive officer, of this company", the raven commands with a slight bored or annoyed tone yet held poise, " I shall be overseeing full charge over this project assuring its success.

I'll be over taking princess Euphemia's position also." , he concluded thoroughly.

The whole staff turned their attention to him; a few female members looked up at him with lustful eyes, whilst the opposites gazed in awe.

"Did he just say his taking over Euphemia's role?,"

"Euphemia's due to find a knight as per tradition, so she won't have time to handle this project", Ayumi concludes his question, eyes not leaving the raven prince at the least.

"She's –what?", he whispered, out of devastation. 

The only person who envisioned a similar future as him, is leaving the dream to focus on some.. stupid Britannian ritual of obtaining a knight? What for? Was it for Vanity sake?, well Just hire a bodyguard if you can afford one! Why a knight? Someone to serve the nobility like a human shield till death?, as soon as you reach the age of maturity. whilst there were more important things in life like reducing death rates, starvation, means of expanding education , decreasing poverty , government corruption and racism. But as true Britannian fashion, they prefer to focus on stupid idealistic ways like getting a knight?

But, why?

Rage started to form his conscious, he needed to forget he ever met her, and to focus on this project ensuring its succession on being televised on every nation, changing corruption to relieve that evil emperor stepping down from power, he will make him kneel to the elevens

- no Japanese citizens - in demand of an apology for his fascist ways of leading a nation!, he will make him kneel to people like Ayumi, and his father Genbu Kururugi, for making them work and earn what is already theirs to be kicked in the face and spat on when reaching for it, calling them names and repeating the whole ordeal till death consumed their poor souls! 

He will fight and be-rid of that Britannian's to free japan, take japan back to its pre-glorious times before the invasion, bringing back the lost culture.

The Britannia's could go back to where they came from, for all he cares, but despite all this ,

There are friendly ones out there such as, gino- that guy is comical, Shirley-she seemed nice, Euphemia , kallen – whose more Japanese them Britannian , but this -this lelouch person?, he seems cold, and distant , he never once acknowledged the Japanese boy's existence , but then why didn't he abandon him on the night of the gala?, drunk , should've been left in an alleyway to rot, beaten to death by some juvenile delinquents? Instead lelouch brought him back home safe and sound?

Why?

Although being in the company of rose his helper didn't really count as being safe. How's lelouch

To know that? He was sure if he knew he would've reported rose ages ago.

Could he trust lelouch? 

"everything about project zero is in that folder; it's going to be in pre-production by Friday",

The prince scans through the room for a reaction, "I'll be interviewing those I feel worthy of the positions of team leaders this week for this project. In the meantime, you should all remember project zero shall remain classified to the public .understood?"  
Echoes of 'yes your highness ' fills the room,  
" good! . Now get back to work.", he shifts his heal without glancing back at anyone ,he smirk slyly, starts to march towards the exit ,soon follows C.C grinning like a Cheshire Cat and gottwald a step or two behind her, boring holes on her back. 

Suzaku glances at Euphemia noticing a feeling of uncertainty brushing through her as she tore a hole to the floor, frowning like a small child who'd lost their candy.  
It took the Japanese boy a lot of restraint not to comfort her, but she eventually snapped back to the present and beckoned the crowd back to their work, although they were already seated.

She soon followed her brother's footsteps and walked out of the room in a hurry, a stocky man dressed in incognito follows route.

Through peripheral vision Ayumi notices Suzaku looking tensed at Euphemia, she pulls his attention back to her, by swaying a cream folder back and forth beneath him automatically snapping him to reality, as he blinks to life. 

"Hey!, let me show you what were currently working on." She points short index finger towards computer screen , eyeing a movie script titled : the gambler by rivalz cardemonde , on her desktop were several other scripts each opened in new tab windows , he noticed her desk for the first time, held two small containers stacked with brown folders , one folder compartment titled

' no' the other titled 'yes'.

He noticed fewer folders on the _yes_ pile than the _no_.

Ayumi turns to face him, as he leans closer to her desk, closing in on her monitor, one hand behind her chair the other on her desk.

She mentally counts the tiny beauty spots on his sun kissed face, and remarked the way his pouty lips formed an "o" form as She breathed in his scent ,recalling her of spring ,rain and flowers.

As she shuffles closer realizes his lips aren't as smooth as she thought they were , they were actually chapped , _that wasn't a bad thing,_ as she mentally notes to get him some lips moisturizer, but instantaneously flushes as she pictures the sensation of chapped lips on her pale sensitive neck.

His tiny nose was sculptured to perfection, and the most beautiful part of his face was his eyes.

She'd never seen eyes that shun like gems before , not only that , but they held so much passion and determination as you could read his every emotion as he fixes his gaze to the script on her monitor. He looked to be thrilled as contour lines forms on the corner of lips.

Eye colour switches a different shade of green as they scan through the monitor.

She could easily compare his emeralds to the amnesty crush of prince lelouch's but she much prefers these ones, they were her favourite colour.

A sudden red tinge forms on his cheeks as she notices he was looking back at her.  
Now a shade of tomatoes, she bore her eyes to the screen, as he shifts awkwardly to his seating turning on his computer, bypassing the logon screen. _Maybe a short conversation might defuse the awkwardness._

"Hey Suzaku, can I ask you something?", she chirps after a brief moment of silence . He faces her, eyes enlarge out of curiosity. ".Are you still in school?,"  
"Eh?, no..I left for the army"  
"Really?!, that must've been tough."  
"Yeah, sure was?, "he turns to face his desktop as a flash of welcome Suzaku Kururugi appears on his screen, revealing the start menu and various applications. The company's logo sat comfortably on the background. Smiling at this he continues, "The Britannia's weren't quite welcoming towards us honorary ones.", he lightly chuckled at the comment, causing a few looks from the staff seated across.  
"Wait!-", she cried at him in disbelief, " you're an honorary Britannian?- as in-?"  
"-I traded my Japanese citizenship to become a Britannian citizen.", he sighs chestnut brows borrowing together predicting the aftermath.  
"Why?-why would you trade in your nationality to become like -like them?-", she whispers trying to keep her voice down but failed. Suzaku kept his gaze bored on his computer screen, scrolling his mouse around various applications with figures and charts flying across the screen.  
" why not?", he counters back., "You get better compensations, living conditions , the right to work amongst the Britannian's , and social health care-"  
"But your seen as a traitor to us elevens for giving up your nationality - plus you get treated worst from them Britannian's as they'll think your trekking in, on their territory.!", Ayumi bawled.

"HEY YOU ELEVENS!, I'm trying to work here !", a man in his late twenties-hollered across the room. Causing a few laughter's from the staff. 

Suzaku's grip on his mouse shook savagery, determined again to stop racism in this country, he clams down, breathing in a long breathe and continues "It's hard to explain to you Ayumi",

He faces up to her softly with a friendly smile. "I want to change society for the better. for me to do that, is to work my way up to power."

Green eyes fixates to alarmed light brown, as Ayumi stood up from her seat in a rush,"

Well good luck with that!." , locks her computer and grabs her purse, stomps away without saying another word to him.

The Japanese boy sighs thoroughly watching her disappear, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut nobody would side with an honorary Britannian, he should just move to the E.U- he thought- , he'd possibly get killed! they'll take him for a spy for sure. He leans back on his seat unsure of what to do right now, waiting for somebody to tell him- what- in -gods -name was he supposed to do in terms of work.  
He blinks to the monitor, as he questioned how to lead if he awaits commands from others?

He should lead not follow!. He grabs the folder on his desk for project zero and starts to quickly scan through it, till a flash on his desk blinks lunch-time.

Gino didn't turn up for lunch, he messaged the Japanese boy he'd an important conference call with a client. So, there he was, in the cafeteria all eyes upon him as it felt like the whole room were gossiping about him, masking his anxiety he took confident steps, jade eyes scanning the room for a seating, eyes catches ayumi's , she looks away quickly, seating not too far from the entrance of the cafeteria eating by herself. Taking it as a dismissal he decides to sit alone by a corner near a wall.

He ate in silent bearing in the looks as if he were a creature from another planet.

Loud gasps , and negative reactions mutterings of a few curses alerts his hearing, he starts to catch what thought were voices in his head,' _look it's that clown of a child of an eleven, I heard he was a honorary Britannian_ , _as if we'd let him in our circle_! ,_ fucking eleven!, hate those monkeys!, I know!, even if he's an honorary Britannian his still an eleven!.'_

Breathing -in , he decides to block all those voices from what he was taught by Kallen's brother Naoto, if it wasn't for him he would've pounced at someone by now.

After eating half of his plate in silence, the thought of the project and his father's absence starts to come into effect.

The folder he'd read about the project was all to prim and polished, there wasn't nothing wrong with it to say the least, it detailed how the project would start and how it would finish. From the costumes to the set and location, it was all too…Britannian? It didn't indicate the struggles of the Japanese, the sufferings, the effect of losing a country from war, turning its citizen in to third world people, it was missing heart and soul, he thought. If they were to release this material to the public there won't be any effect laid towards it, he needs to take over this project and fast before – oh- in walks gino, with Euphemia and a few more crowds of people in black suits.

Gino looks around, scattering the room in search of someone as Euphemia comfortably follows his back, Suzaku could hear most of the female in the room squealing pointing at gino, but the blonde does not seem to give a care.

"There he is!-", Gino gestures to Euphemia who sighs back in relief hand held to her chest_ close to her heart_ ,they confidently walk to the Japanese , side by side , _they'd make a great couple only If she'd let him. _A loud smack on his back startles him as gino sat to his left, whilst Euphemia sat in front and a few people possibly executives, sat to the seating's beside.

Suzaku quickly scanned the faces of those executives; there was an air of nobility amongst them and the mayor of area eleven!.

"Zaku!- ma' boy!",Gino chirped, laying his arms around Suzaku suffocating him to a tight one armed hug.

"h-hey guys", they all chuckle causing Suzaku to blush. "Gino let him go!", a small child of a girl with light pink hair came to his rescue, pink cheeks alight. Euphemia just sat there laughing looks up to the Japanese boy, blue-violet on emeralds;

he looks away causing a pink brow to knit together, out of confusion.

"Suzaku, let me introduce you to a few important faces you should familiarise yourself with,", she gestures to the faces on her left. "This is dame Anya Alstreim , and Sir Caustrik Jansen. To his right is the mayor of area eleven and his security team. We've decided to have the film located in area eleven thus finalising location with the mayor.", the mayor smiled softly to suzaku ,who sat four seats down from him.

Sir Caustrik, is one of the executive producers a third of the productions we oversee.",

"Nice to finally meet you Suzaku, I've heard so much about your father," Suzaku shook

The tanned hand offered to him by Caustrik, unsure if his comment was sly dig to him or not, Caustrik seated to gino's right, he noticed the slight resemblance of both blondes.

Caustrik was an inch taller than the Japanese, possibly same age if not- around, blush –blonde hair very long and straight with a lot of layers and ocean- blue eyes , his skin colour was surprisingly tanned compared to gino's complexion. He flashed a white smile at Suzaku from noticing his eyes studying.

"So you're an executive, at such a young age?, "Suzaku asked the blonde out of curiosity.

"Most of us in this company are, it's our parents influence to have us in power at such a young age, such like you." The guy answered with a conceited tone.

"I suppose?", Suzaku shrugs , unsure if it was a complement or an insult?

" well , Suzaku will be working very close with us on this project-"  
"Us?," Suzaku cuts Euphemia , meeting concerned eyes at the table.  
"-sorry-What I meant is your highness you're not going to' be working on the project anymore right?", he stutters not meeting her eyes.  
"-stop with the formalities and why wouldn't I be Suzaku?", she asked curiously , causing the rest to go silent.  
"Well I heard from the papers you were searching for a knight. So you wouldn't have the time?.", he replies covering the fact Ayumi advised him of this. Gino shifted uncomfortably on his seat feeling the invisible heat amongst the two.  
"Oh, actually I forgot to tell you-you see I do apologies I was meant to come round to yours over the weekend to tell you this personally ,since it's technically it's your project but things got hectic", she sighed. Causing the members to nod of comprehension" But I'll be helping my brother lelouch on decision making on the production aspect, after the knighthood."  
" it is a big deal this project yes?", Anya cut in looking at Euphemia.  
" in terms of budgeting or the fact it's a collaboration of two huge productions ?",Caustrik asked.  
"Both." she replied impassively.  
"Well you see princess Euphemia never really had much of an authority over the companies productions so to prove her worth she is sticking her two cents in..right Euphie?", gino covered for her, trying to mask the real purpose of the movie -documentary.  
Suzaku felt out of place , not because he was a different race- well possibly a little bit-, but more because of the presence of the people on the table - he was in the presence of greatness and would be working with them soon, for once in his life since the military he felt in charge. This project was technically his, as per the princess comment, realising his father chose not to work at such close proximities with Britannian's apart from a few, so Suzaku's technically here on behalf of his father. He smiled brightly to himself causing a look of confusion upon Gino's handsome features.

With a brush of confidence Suzaku leans in forward elbows to the table, rest his hands on his chin, a look his father would be proud of.

"I read the project "  
with a gasp, "so what you think?", Euphemia held her breathe, gino smiled slightly,

Anya did not pay much attention as she was fiddling with her phone device , Caustrik had his eyebrow raised at Suzaku, looking ghastly at the Japanese boy {since placed elbows on the table} the mayor of area eleven and his body guards all looked over at the Japanese. 

After a few seconds Suzaku cleared his throat, he didn't think he'd cause that much attention?.  
" who wrote it ?", asks Euphemia , emerald orbs narrowing . She was about to answer when a loud chuckle surrounds the room closer to the table, " these are the people responsible for it! ,"

In walks prince lelouch with a large entourage, they all take a seating on the same table.

Lelouch sat diagonally to the left of the Japanese, whilst his entourage included ,C.c and Gottwald sat opposite their prince.

Causing the table to bow, the prince made a slight gesture with his hand and all remained seated. He reeked an air of noble smugness, causing Suzaku to scoff at the gesture as he half-stood, then seated.

"We wrote it Mr. Kururugi. Is there an issue?", 

A male and female both spoke in unison looking ever so proud of their work. "So please, do spill the beans". Lelouch asked the boy, eyeing him with an evil grin as if he'd read the inner turmoil of his Japanese conscious. 

He was afraid.

His insides shook from full attention received from whole table of prominent figures in society especially from lelouch, his aura was more deathening than Euphemia's, and hers were possibly an aura fed upon lust.

This situation is different from being a major in command of a small unit of mindless troops,

This situation presented itself of him to outline his inner thoughts, using words,

Which could sway the party to his direction or not, this situation didn't require action it required persuasion. Words weren't his Fortë, his fists spoke as replacement. So he took in breathe of confidence and spoke.  
"The screenplay is spineless".,  
He felt silence , so he continued without looking up at them. "There's too much favouritism upon the Britannian's forces than the elevens. For a documentary of this caliber,

we need to display real life situations, how poorly the citizens were treated having their country taken away-"  
" -you must be kidding me!", cried the male screenplay writer,

"We can't upset the empire and nation of Britannia, over false accusations? You elevens handed us the country without putting a clean fight; thus the screenplay outlines!"

_Excuse -me?_, "Your mostly inaccurate sir, we elevens don't have the technology the Britannian used to abolish our country , we did put a good fight against the Britannian reign, but unfortunately circumstances followed . I do believe it's important if we added these events to pre-production-

and used Japanese actors instead of Britannian's to play the scenes of my people!." , he quickly scanned the room meeting aghast faces apart from Euphemia's, who simply smiled softly at him, lelouch was still grinning though , he knew something!, he must've read the script And seen how thick-headed it was. Any person with mild intelligence would've foreseen this stupidity. There was no mention of war, no mention of turmoil, no mention of political corruption.

It pained as, 'please Hand me your country', 'well of course your highness, here you go!'. 

" and what do you think about it mayor?", lelouch turned to face the mayors opinion.  
"I like it!.", _of course he does_, " it's appealing to our market , we need not to bore the audiences with ghastly details of elevens defeat.

It greatly documents our power and respect as Britannian's, so opposing countries should squirm in fear of our glory!."  
" well said mayor of area eleven. "Lelouch beckoned to the old man who blushed slightly to the teen, "well thank you your highness."

Suzaku was appalled, the whole table were in favour of this, he was alone cornered, his father would've just left the table and walk away from this project all together, to find other means to stop political corruption, in this situation Suzaku felt defeated. Powerful Britannian's were in favour of this teleplay, there wasn't anything he could do, except walk away. He looked at Euphemia, for means of support, but she seemed distant. He knew she had no more say on this project, thus kept her mouth shut, like any other powerless figure would. So he did what any other helpless person would do, he walked away, rose from his seat and cried- " FUCK YOU'S!."  
With that he walked away, leaving loud gasps surrounding the table. His done, and finished with Britannia, he needs to find his own way getting around government corruption.

END OF CHAPTER

Comments are appreciated

:)


	6. Chapter 5

**The Change: Chapter 5: Jack of all trades part2**

Storming down the corridor towards the front door to exit the over the top establishment with gino trailing behind beckoning Suzaku to halt, turns to ignorant bliss for the Japanese as he continues marching on, taking in vehement steps towards the exit like windows to a glorious escapade. He inhales a long breathe before stepping outside, to a mob of reporters, ran towards him flashing cameras, and thrusting microphones in his face, "what the-?" 

Cries of "_Kururugi-suzaku_ !" Throbs his growing migraine, as a hand gently pats his back, turns briskly to greet a lanky blonde, " don't say anything zaku, keep walking towards that limo," gino says to him looking serious for once. "S-sure!" 

A luxurious dark-grey limousine waits in front, as they both try to pass through the mob, 

"_What's project zero?!", "is it true your father is collaborating with Britannia productions for this project?"__  
_

"_What shall we expect from this project_?" Temptation got the best of him, as he turns to the microphone held by a tall sandy blonde male smirking at him.

"I'm just going to say. project zero will bring both our nations together , peace will finally descend our nation, I believe that both Japanese and Britannian's will work together after this project without acquiring any type of status."

A loud gasp fills the area as gino brows furrows together now shoving Suzaku to the awaiting car.

"Zaku don't say another word- keep walking!", Suzaku smiles to him, feeling accomplished as gino shoves.

"But Kururugi Suzaku?, aren't you aware this would cause uproar to the nation? The emperor hasn't given green light towards the project meaning- you're going against the emperor's wishes!"

The same sandy blonde reporter beckons after him loud gasps with cries of questions deafening the Japanese as he scoots in the limo meeting the stony gaze of the prime minister of japan seating close to a smug Blonde Male positioned between Kanon the assistant.

"Suzaku", beckons Prince Schneizel with a sly smirk, "I would like to introduce you to my dear brother Clovis la Britannia the viceroy of area eleven".

Clovis glares at Suzaku with a disgust look on his face, "you filthy eleven! How dare you talk to those reporters about the project!?" 

The Japanese boy turns to face the blonde prince " I didn't mean to -!"

" you son of a terrorist! "

"Clovis, let's not falsely accuse our dear employee for his father's actions."

"Ex -employee, your h-highnesses. And m-m-my father isn't -a terrorist". He cries out nervously.

"Whatever!- Your all terrorists you bloody elevens! Whoever goes against the imperial family are all , terrorists ! "

" your highness please ! ", Gino calls out to his defence.  
" be quiet gino !- why the hell did he talk to those pesky reporters then , huh ?!- do you know the mess you got the company into? This could be seen as treason! "

" I do apologize your highness with sheer regret but , I will not let the shameful prospect of this project come to failure due to a badly written script, have you read it my prince? " , turns to Schneizel mockingly.

"That's not the point ", the blonde returns the comment with a stony gaze, "How would you have written it? "

"W-well much better -",

"- define?"

"I'll input pure facts to the story ", he counters a matter of fact. 

"What a bore?", Prince Clovis calls out , flicking his blonde shoulder lengthen hair backwards.

"Clovis please, - Suzaku. The reward you'll receive from that would be dissatisfied customers. You cannot bore the public with such bothersome accusations, this is not how you win votes,  
I'm Not saying to lie either. I'm saying we need to mask the unnecessary facts."

_there's no way I'm I going to do that, I want the public to see the truth , much more vivid than my father's movies _Suzaku, turns to gino, " I resign !"

" Zaku no! "

"I'm afraid, I cannot allow that. ", and Schneizel corners the Japanese with a stony glare. 

"Why? " 

"You know too much about the project already and seen too much, if you resign you'd be a threat to the empire, we cannot let you live. Someone has to pay for the mess you've caused; speaking to those reporters was a bad move. "

"YOUR HIGHNESS!", Gino cries out, automatically stepping in to shield Suzaku from the threats.

"Gino get out of my limo!", Clovis La Britannia cries out.

"b-but your highness- "

" leave. Gino Weinberg", counters the older prince with a stern glacier gaze.

The limo halts to a stop, doors unlocks, gino opens to step out hesitantly without looking back at the Japanese, once outside he dials a number on his phone devices as soon as the doors automatically shuts. 

Suzaku quickly sprawls across to unlock the limo doors; much to his surprise the doors were confirmed locked.

A mixture of rage and worry takes over the teen's emotions, as he sat back down to now gino's empty seat, glaring at the two princes furiously whilst Kanon remained silent. 

"I believe you have an answer for me? ", Schneizel calls out looking up to the teen, curiously. 

"T-This is blackmail! " 

"Are you questioning us? ", Clovis asks in mock bewilderment. 

"You don't have a choice, Suzaku?, do you still refuse?.", turns a look to his assistant without awaiting for an answer. Kanon holds out a pistol and hands it to the prince.

Alarm bells rings inside the Japanese head as he starts to panic, looking back and forth to the door and the two princes:

_I could take them out, simple, all three of them, but their royals?, I'll get sentence to death , - if not beheaded if I get caught , what do I do ? I don't want to die?, there's only one way to get out of this situation!._

"I no longer want to associate myself with this project as I've made clear.", he says , with false confidence, holding both hands in the air as the pistol points to him by Schneizel.

" But- I would adhere to the project if you'll explain to me what is my responsibility on it?". The prime minister lets out a sly smirk darkening his fair complexion.

"Media attention, hype, with your involvement the film will sell"

Suzaku simply nods to him understanding the concept of being used, feeling uneasy as the prince just confirmed his going to be used as a tool towards the project with no say in the matter.

" My father will never sign up to this, prince Schneizel."

Cold eyes look up to the teenager, whilst still pointing the pistol. "This is where you remain mistaken. Your father will sign up to the project as it'll benefit him, and your minority. My brothers and I are planning to bring down the emperor from power and we believe that this showcase will be his last rule over japan."

"I don't believe you", Suzaku growls, "There's something in you that is hiding the true aspect of this project. You're up to something!, that look in your eye is similar to the look prince lelouch had. You're up to something deeper!".

Clovis looks back with an eye roll, "listen punk. I'm making a public announcement in the next five minutes on the condition of your precious minority, our dear emperor request this announcement made publically with media presence. This is all due to your pesky project zero reaching his ears.

So if you and your father don't adhere to the release of this project then reality will follow, for your nation, So if I were you I'll shut my mouth and do what the imperial family tells you to do, do I make myself clear?!"

The Japanese nods, looks to the door with the corner of his eye, as he sees the lock unlocking for some odd reason, this boosted his confidence and survival tactics.

"As I said your highnesses", fixed gazes on Schneizel, whilst ignoring the viceroy.

" I resign, and neither I nor my father will take part on this project". Suzaku concludes with false confidence as his hands stays up in the air.

"Very -well." Schneizel responds impassively after a brief second, a glint of surprise flashes, but composes the emotion instantly, targets his pistol to suzaku's chest.

"Good-bye Kururugi Suzaku."

END OF CHAPTER

Your comments manages the continuity of the fiction

:)

NB* Sorry about the grammar or misspellings, this fiction isn't Beta'd *


	7. The Change: Chapter 6: Jack of all trade

**The Change: Chapter 6: Jack of all trades part3**

"Very - well." Schneizel responds impassively after a brief second, a glint of surprise flashes, but composes the emotion instantly, targets his pistol to suzaku's chest.

"Good-bye Kururugi Suzaku."

"ENOUGH~!", the limo doors unblocked in a swift motion startled the group inside.

A flash of raven bush blocks the view Suzaku eyed.

"Lelouch?, how kind of you to drop in like this", prince Schneizel acknowledged without batting an eye, his fingers gently releasing the trigger he held.

"Little brother?, - your just in time!, we're just about to pop this elevens head off- "

"-you do not murder my employee without my consent!", the raven barked furiously at both blondes, cutting off prince Clovis's remark before turning to face Suzaku.

"Suzaku, are you injured In any way?",

"l-lelouch?, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?, I'm saving your ass from this planned homicide, if it weren't for gino-!"

"planned?!", he looks to him incredulously, " you mean this - assassination was… planned?!"

Schneizel smirks, "So you figured lelouch?",

.

"I know you like the back of my hand! You're a sly masterminded wrench Schneizel, whose side are you on anyway?!"

The blonde prince smiled at lelouch's accusation, not feeling slightly hurt.

" I could ask you the same question dear brother."

"This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?!", the Japanese begged.

"Drop your weapon Schneizel-l!", screamed lelouch.

" – Shoot the brat Schneizel ! Make sure you don't get my seats dirty!", Clovis exclaimed.

Ignoring his brothers, Schneizel handed the pistol back to his assistant, after wiping the gun with a mere tissue.

Cold eyes set emotionlessly to the raven prince.

"You do understand the significance you're going against, lelouch?"

"Do you Schneizel?, killing off our prime piece will get us nowhere to completion!"

The blonde sneered." We don't need him anymore, lelouch-''

. "– If you don't need a person's services anymore – you do not dump them in a body bag!",

He grabs Suzaku by the wrist in a quick swift, "come on, let's get out of here!, this place isn't safe!.", the Japanese remained stoic in his seat , mouth froze open , he was trying to speak but – nothing was coming out. Lelouch impatiently pulled the male by the wrist with sudden force, which brought Suzaku back to his senses and stumbled out of the limousine with jelly legs.

"Lelouch…", Schneizel sighed tirelessly, fingers caressing the bridge of his nose as the car door slammed shut.

"He'll get over his sympathy for them monkeys soon Schneizel", Clovis sighed carelessly,

"Now!, I need you to help with my pubic speech!".

Grabbing Suzaku by the wrist, lelouch pulled him to a corner five miles away from the production company, a good distance from prince clovis's limousine and the media blocking the entrance, ignoring the looks from bypassers Suzaku simply followed him as if he were tied to a leash, intimidated by the scouring glares he received. They came to a halt to an alleyway; he was shoved lightly to a wall, whilst lelouch tried catching his breath from the walking distance.

"Prince Lelouch?, thank you for saving me, I owe you my life!. ", eyeing the prince waringly.

"Ugh, If you call me by that title again, ill bring your head back to Schneizel!", the raven barked at him , breathing irregularly, " if gino hadn't ve called me out of the directors meeting, you would've been – Never mind, Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine,… I think? … So you knew about this? ", Suzaku mumbled.

"The attempt of your assassination?, yes!, if that's what you're asking."

Eyes lock the ravens with a slight glare, "is this some kind of a sick joke?, I -mean ,your majesty ?"

"do not _your majesty_ me!, were friends remember?",

" Uhm..I don't think friends plan to murder each other's.", the Japanese shifts nervously.

"That wasn't part of the plan Suzaku!"

"What plan?, what is sincerely behind project zero?", voice slightly raises.

"if I tell you.. I'll have to kill you ", he jokes.

" ugh.. You owe me an explanation, Lelouch!, how am i supposed to explain this to my father?! ",

"what?.. Is Project zero just an attempt of treason? Then yes, Tell him that!, And keep your voice down too!,"

" s-sorry"

"enough with the apologizing."

"Oh- s-sorry, I mean-your highness - I mean -?"

"- look, I obviously read the script, it was atrocious! I told Schneizel about it, he decided to reach out to your father again, but your father hasn't returned the calls nor has he been seen around publicly. - but you !", points finger to suzaku's face,

"-you weren't supposed to resign-, get angry?, well yeah! , but not hand in your resignation!.",

The Japanese looks dumfounded.

"- By you being angry, this would've persuaded your father to take relevant action - speaking of which? Where is he?"

"Eh ..I haven't seen him since the gala event- thingy, I'm afraid I don't know where he is?"

" ..hmm.. Well in that case join me? Help me get this project to production and ridicule my father off the throne, it won't be easy… but life is never easy for those who simply dream. "

"B-but you tried to kill me!", Suzaku yelled.

"Yes- Schneizel did. He was plotting for media attention!."

"What you mean by media attention?- why would killing someone vital of an upcoming project gain media attention?"

"You just answered your own question", he raven answers deadpanned.

"Huh ?"

"Look!, I need you in my arsenal, …that's it!". There was a slight pause for a second as Suzaku weighed his options.

" i- i need to think about this Lelouch, I've already caused media uproar on this.", the Japanese looks down to the floor, eyes sorrowful.

"What exactly is there to think about Suzaku?, You managed the media well I must say!,

I just need to add a few more touches-but look, If you join us to this, You'll receive power, executive supervision of the entire project, I'm talking about scripting, location search, overseeing the whole production aspect.", lelouch pressed on, moving closer to Suzaku inches too close.

-"You'll remain in liaison with me, providing you direct insight working at top management post, is this not what you asked for Suzaku?"

"Well yeah, I suppose you do have a point?." _now that I think of it?_

"Of course I do!, come. Let me bring you to your new office"

"My own office?", he questioned.

"Well yes?, top managers works in distinctive environments", he smiles softly at him.

_Am I one step closer to change society?._

"lelouch?"

"What?"

"Thank you a-and sorry!", he smiles shyly to the raven prince, tugging his hands to the sleeve of the prince's suit jacket.

"What are you apologizing for now?"

"For telling you at the table', um.. fuck you?, 'in front of your companions?"

"Well that couldn't be helped", the raven chuckles deeply, "- it's fine, just next time control your impulses, plus I presume it wasn't just aimed at me?".

"I suppose?"

"Let's go Suzaku, before Clovis commences his boorish public speech ", lelouch unconsciously grabs Suzaku by the wrist, the cold touch startle's the Japanese.

" lelouch?", Suzaku called out before being pulled away.

"what now?"

"You can let go off my wrist, ", the Japanese points his index finger down at the grasp hand.

The prince stared at the hand for a second, before smiling at the Japanese.

"Only if you promise you won't run away again, from any circumstances?"

Suzaku felt a pang in his chest as he gazed at lelouch's eyes, from seeing a look so sincere, mixed with solidarity.

"I promise", he murmured daintily.

"Good"

They both waked shoulder to shoulder , back to the direction of the office as a large circle of police officers, reporters and the public, gathered around the block outside the company, awaiting for the speech prince Clovis was about to uphold.

Taking the back door was the only option for the two teens as they walked in comfortable silence, more so for lelouch taking in dauntless strides in his steps, as suzaku's mind raced with thousands of questions, about him.

The mysterious raven prince, he heard so much about when servicing in the Britannian army before dropping out off. There he was walking side by side, shoulders colliding together, only if Britannia knew of the dark plans their beloved prince was holding.

The door to the Chrysler limousine opened and out stepped the self-righteous Viceroy, prince Clovis la Britannia with his older brother Schneizel and his trusted assistant, as the crowd roared with joy a mixture of quiet boos and loud cheers from the mixed crowd of Britannian's and elevens whilst reporters tried shoving their way to catch a comment from the imperial family's before getting shoved off by a large number of the companies security who formed a circle around the royals.

Stepping up to the podium made for his speeches, Clovis turned to face the public with his palm face upwards in the air to claim silence before he made his anticipated speech.

"Fellow citizens, I gather you here today at the company our holy emperor, my father , has built, see how tall and proud it stands? reaching up to the heavens, a symbol of strength and power. Just like us fellow Britannian's, rulers of the earth we stand tall and proud!, having taken over this country once belonged to our dear elevens, like father _quotes all man are not created equal some are born smarter, or more beautiful, or with parents of greater status, some are by contrast, are born weak of the body and mind_,

differentiating us from the elevens, Britannia shall rise!, yes, rise from these terrorist that hide amongst those elevens, our nation can now sleep better because I can now promise to you all, I have rid of all terrorist activities in this country ,

no-one I repeat no-one, shall mock our nation as they'll only feel our wrath!".

The crowd roared with applause, some of the elevens were backing away to zest back to their not so humble conditions as Clovis completed his obnoxious speech , awaiting questions from the hungry media ready to interrogate.

Green eyes eyed the fiasco at a nearby window, besides the raven prince who stood two steps behind, arms crossed, watching clovis's announcement on a plasma television live, from a news channel.

Gino joined the two teens, arms sprawled all over suzaku's broad shoulders.

"IT'S A DEAD BODY!"

Someone from the crowd shouted, interrupting the princes Q&A session with the media on how he stopped terrorism threatening their nation with help from the prime minister.

The crowed screeched in fear, as a body was disposed on the cold floor covered in blood with a note stapled on its back.

Security motioned the crowd away as they approached the corpse which turned to be a man "ITS AN ELEVEN!"

a film crew zoomed in on the corpse , as lelouch stepped closer to the television set , to see who the identity of the corpse belonged to from the live feed outside.

A cold chill run up to his spine, as he beckoned Suzaku to the television screen.

"What is it lelou-oh!, is that a dead body ?!", the raven turns to Suzaku, meeting his gaze with a look of remorse mixed with complete shock as his face became even paler.

"s-suzaku!"

" _Hi this is Diethard Reid, I'm here to report that a dead body has been disposed at the scene of our highness Clovis la Britannia's very important announcement. How the body got there?_

_Is a mystery!, but, as you can see - if we zoom in closer-, it reveals to be Kururugi Genbu's corpse._

_I repeat, Kururugi Genbu the mastermind movie producer, is present with us now …dead!_ "

"DAD?! "

END OF CHAPTER

Your comments manages the continuity of the fiction

:)

NB* Sorry about the grammar or misspellings, this fiction isn't Beta'd *


	8. The Change Chapter 7 Jack of all trades

**The Change: Chapter 7: Jack of all trades final part 1/2**

" I don't get it?"  
"What don't you get?", Lelouch said to is royal guard, impatiently watching him fiddle with the controls.

" I don't understand your highness, I've watched the security recordings

about fifteen times and still - ", Jeremiah paused for a second, noticing a mysterious white van appear on the recording.  
" go on continue?"  
"- still, it doesn't show how the elevens body got dropped in full daylight, without security noticing, or, anyone?"

Lelouch thought for a second to himself, "Well, there could only be one way of doing that".  
"Entice us lelouch," c.c. called out, body sprawled along the couch.

Turning away from the recordings Jeremiah shot her a deathly glare,  
which she ignored.

"- was there any other security personnel in here? Apart from you both?", he asked still eyeing the recordings from where he stood.

"The female in the room, and myself your highness."

"My name's C.c." 

"That's not an actual name!" 

"Stop bickering! We have a serious matter in our hands", The prince scolded. 

" I do apologies your highness, I just don't trust her".

_Nor do I,_

taking calculated steps to his walk as he lifts the mug by the handle placed on the desk, scenting the aroma that half - filled the cup.  
" are you thirsty my lord?, would you like me to fetch you something to -"

"-what's in this? "he interrupted, already knowing the answer to the question.  
"- Oh? That's Coffee, your highness?"  
"And did you make this yourself?", Cold amnesty eyes sets in deathly stare.  
in fact Jeremiah couldn't remember , "W-well ...I believe so?, yes!"  
"did, you make this before or after the incident?". Lelouch approached closer seating on the monitor desk, arms crossed firm to the chest.  
"Before the incident, your highness", _I Think?._

Satisfied with the answer, Lelouch scans the room noticing an untouched mug set beside C.C,

Stretching, her limbs across the couch set in the room.

Jeremiah took this moment to mentally play back the questions, before realizing the nature of them.  
"Are you implying that?-your highness, I didn't mix any substance in with my coffee, I swear to you my lord -"

"- I never said you did sir Gottwald.", he answers smugly, still cornering C.c with his glare; she flutters her eyelashes innocently looking back.

"-Move!, let me see this", he sighed exasperatingly, the whole event today took a lot of toil on him, from attending ten budgets meetings with different producers for different film projects, negotiating budgets and placing strategic management on said projects to ensure the turn out, to spending time on those movie sets and discussing box office charts for estimated hits openings and now,… he has to deal with a dead body of his former employee's father?, the prime piece of succession and media focus for project zero ,_what a day_!.

Things cannot get any easier, he thought. _No teenager should have to face this_ _amount of pressure._

Jeremiah shifted nervously out of his seat causing a snicker from C.c.  
" ignore her", Lelouch said , clearing his throat, scanning the security recordings, rewinding back the screams from the public.

"don't you think it's funny how an eighteen year old, could boss around a thirty something year old grown man?" , she snickered lightly ,ignoring a glare from Jeremiah.

" at least he has an age, god knows how old you truly are, witch!".  
"lelouch?, you feeling spiteful today?.", she asks, mock in her tone, causing a startled glance of worry from Jeremiah to his prince.

Paying no attention to the green haired assistance, the prince rewinds the tape again,

This time he leans in closer to the monitor as a flicker of epiphany flashes back.  
" So we were all Geass'd then.", There was a silent moment before anyone spoke,

"My lord I d-don't think I follow you?"

" look here", points fingers to the monitor, 

"Yes your highness?" 

" do you see it?",

"no your highness",

"_gosh_ ..Look at the time here it says, 14:35:58 seconds. See how the screen goes fuzzy for 2 minutes or so?."

Jeremiah leans in closer to the monitor, trying to see what Geass signified.

"-But the video skips to 14:38:00 how this is?, unless you recorded over the evidence?", he bites the inside of his mouth, whilst catching a shuffle from his peripheral vision.

"Your highness", Jeremiah, now kneeling, "I swear to you my lord..", Eyes looks up to his prince, right palm raised to his heart ."...I did not do -"  
"- then it's an act of Geass!", lelouch cuts him off, "-this confirms it!  
Someone in the public had a Geass, gridlocked time and space to discharge the body! ,

Look, See this white van?", pressing his finger to the monitor. 

" - this white van, at 14:35:58 was positioned five metres away from the speech podium and at-.",

He fasts -forwards two minutes into the video. 

"- 14:38:00 it's' ,gone?... how could one sway a human body, out of a vehicle, discharge it in broad daylight- in front of _thousands_, then drive off!, before recording _over_ the security tapes?, in a space of two-minutes?, without being discovered by anyone?-Which means a Geass was projected, surrounded the companies geographic view from the beginnings of Clovis's ridiculous speech – shielding the vision of a body being dragged, meaning -."

" an act of two Geass users", C.c , confirmed for him, unable to bare any longer. 

"Your highness I don't under-" 

"_Again_, it's lelouch!", 

"Sorry your highness - I mean, lelouch!, my lord, please explain ..._Geass_?".

_Shit,! I've said too much._

"Put it this way, the person preferred to remain invisible, so they used, Geass but with a helping hand from an inside job," lelouch sighed after a moment, regretting to having mentioned the use of Geass to him.

"I don't quite get you my lord?".

_You shouldn't know about the use of Geass Jeremiah.__  
_

"leave us sir gottwald!, go outside to think this through".

Jeremiah dropped his head in defeat, " yes my lord, I'll be outside if you need me."

C.c winks at Jeremiah as soon as he shoots her a nasty glare.

She turns to face the prince, golden eyes glint with mischief.

"So ... How will you explain this to your lover boy?",

The raven crosses his arms and glares before answering,  
" do not call Suzaku that you -witch!- I'll cover the evidence without mentioning Geass to him,

but.. I still can't brush the feeling that you, don't know anything about this second Geass user?", brow lift curiously. 

" I don't " 

"And you didn't give the security code to this room to anyone?" 

"No.", she answers barely holding back a yawn.

A staring game commences as they both look at each other, causing C.c to walk up to place beside the prince in a feline motion, to mask a shiver she felt lingering from his questionable stare, as she leans in closer to his ear.

He stood in place without a falter.

"Charles's men did this, so why are you pretending to think it's me?".  
" don't lie to me C.c.", the raven grunts, pulling back from the sheer closeness of her chest, to his shoulder.  
." tell Suzaku what's right for him to hear". She sat up to walk out the door, before giving too much away. 

Lelouch looks up to her,  
"You've now mentioned Geass to Jeremiah, you know how to make him forget, right?",

She walks out of the room, without waiting for an answer, purposely adding an extra strut to her walk. 

Alone in the room he slouches on the seat, covering his smooth hand over his right eye for a second before straightening up. Afraid of getting caught lounging in a manner not set for royalty, brushing his bangs backwards, he sways back to the security recordings, zooming in on the jade eyed elevens face, recalling back the event that took place.

_Sprinting to his father's corpse hyperventilating as the cold lifeless head lay on his lap, tears soaking Genbu's black and blued face, only a monster could've done this, noticing a note stapled on the body's spine, he pulls it out as a squirt of crimson sprints in a gush, the note reads:_

"_Project zero shall be no more"_

_Clearly indicating a parcel sent from the emperor himself, but why go this far for a simple message? , why not shut down production all together?, does murder signify power?, fear?_

_Taking other people's lives for the sake of eccentricity, such a diabolical illusion, he thought, looking up to the crispy sky assuring revenge will be set upon the imperials very soon, for now grieving is the only solution he could afford, and holding the hard cold body amongst his chest is his redemption._

_Kallen surprisingly dashed over to him, in hysterical cries followed by Shirley, the assistant to his father; they both hurdled over the body and Suzaku, holding each other seeking comfort to one- another. "Suzaku!", a pale slender male topped with pools of amnesty's leaned over him, posed in a godly manner with one-hand hidden inside his suit pants pocket, beckons for his attention, sided by gino and Euphemia, surprisingly looking worried and in grief, oh, how beautiful and self-righteous, did the three nobles stood, towering over his poor soul._

"– _I promise you, I will find out who the culprit is, so we shall avenge, please take some time off, as many as you'd like."_

_Those words were sweet, but they lacked conviction, he needed to feel conviction, So he stood up, slowly meeting at the same height as the prince, brows furrowed together,_

_Fist shaking, he could feel the discomfort the raven projected but chose to ignore it,_

_He opens his palm and hands the raven a shaky note covered in red, he found, stapled on his father's spine,_

"_Project zero shall be no more", the raven murmured, handing the note back to the forensics agent beside him, wavering it away from his reach as the stench of blood suffocated his royal nostrils._

"_The threat is clear your highness?!", he fumed., " must we continue?!"._

_The prince was about to subconsciously retort a reply, before looking in to those stern dark green eyes, rimmed with a shot of blood red and blotchy irises._

"_Suzaku, only you could answer that question for yourself, please take care."_

_He eyes the disappearing prince conversing with gino, but ignores Euphemia, as she approached him, he turns back to kneel to the death below him and bawls after a moment, life wasn't fair. There was only one thing to put blame to and that thing was... Charles Zi Britannia._

After managing to stir Suzaku away from his father's lifeless corpse, so forensics could seal the homicide, Kallen turns to Euphemia , who helped her soothe Suzaku to an awaiting cab  
{with a body guard at her side of course]  
she turns to her and reassures Suzaku's safety will be her top priority.

_"There's no need to further worry over him"_, completed with a snarl to her tone, Euphemia confirms a nod after handing Kallen her contact card if ever needed to cover Genbu's funeral expenses.

She turns to her awaiting mass of royal guards shielding her from the manic reporters and paparazzi flashing lights at her peripheral vision. Knowing that Suzaku will be safe with the hands of his family friend {ignoring the hurt feeling inside her, craving to be the one to look after him} ,she almost didn't hear her name being called.  
" my lady, a car awaits you.", Anya reminds her pointing to a dark stretched limousine. 

"oh?, there's just one thing I have to do lady Anya .", holding back her emotions , still shielded by her royal guards , she approaches gino catching him trying to scoot the staff back inside, a job lelouch obviously left him to do. 

"gino, a word please?." 

"Really?, okay?.", he says, standing on the balls of his feet. 

A slight glance to her security allows gino to take over; he gently drags her to the facilities room causing a surprise look from the staffs working, oblivient to the fiasco outside.

They pack their belongings in a rush leaving the two nobles. 

With a wide grin the blonde locks the door, causing an eye roll from the princess.

_I see how rumours started__  
_

"This will be quick gino", she says to him eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Well ok ?.. Do you wanna' do it standing or by that table?", pointing his fingers to a paper mounted table, overlapping with materials.

" no ", the princess sighed , " -I meant I need to talk to you! About something important" 

"Talk?" 

"Yes talking, nothing else.", she smiles softly a hand covers her mouth, holding back a laughter.

The blonde lets out a disappointed moan, kicking a ball of paper.  
"Fine...let's just talk then...- but if you wanna' skip to the -" 

"Gino!- listen ,I'm leaving to the capital -" 

" - we know euphy, it's all over the news , you're getting a knight, no need to rub it in my face!.", 

"-no please listen to me!, I have asked for an audience with the emperor, and he accepted it." 

_Is she insane?_

" euphy,.. Why?" 

"I have questions gino, not only that but ...", she looks to the carpet, "- but I want to postpone this knighting thing. " 

The blonde clasped his hands together, "really!?, you would do that for me?!" 

" – oh, well yes for you and..._Suzaku_, he needs me right now!, his suffering …whilst I'm selfishly recruiting a knight of honour, I hate this ritual !", she bawls finally letting the tears flow, her body subconsciously shifting towards gino.

His dislike of seeing his princess tear'd up, washed away the wave of jealousy he felt towards the other boy she mentioned, he held her to a hug, whilst she cried upon his broad shoulder. 

"Hey look!, it's fine don't cry?, You kno' if the emperor refuses your objection-" 

" - no he will accept , he cannot force me to recruit a knight gino ,at times like these,

I've postponed it for another six months to a year whilst we take care of Suzaku well-being,

Father will understand!." 

"Well, you have me on speed dial so if needed, you know I'll be there,"

He said after a moment, letting her go, a grin placed upon his handsome features, as he breathes in her scent.

"I love you gino Weinberg.", she smiles, he stalls frozen for a second haven't heard her say those sweet words since the last time they shared a bed.

He froze until the door clicks to a shut, realizing her familiar scent disappearing. 

END OF CHAPTER

Your comments manages the continuity of the fiction

:)

NB* Sorry about the grammar or misspellings, this fiction isn't Beta'd *

Note: Who's your favourite code geass character?


	9. Jack of all trades final part

**The Change: Chapter 7: Jack of all trades final part 2/2**

-The private plane landed, gently on the capitals turf.

Euphy found herself in the Imperial Capital of the Holy Britannia Empire, _Pendragon._

_It was night-time in Pendragon, she realised, after taking off her oversized sunglasses,._

_Tucking away her cell phone in her purse, after sending several un- replied messages to Suzaku, _

_She descends gracefully to the flight of stairs, as a black SUV awaits her, fully equipped with the imperial flags and crest of Britannia. She notices two royal guards bowing at the waist, as she approached. _

_ Euphemia stayed quiet throughout the journey to the royal palace, _

_Despite Lady Anya, trying to get a word out of her _

_(which was almost rare of Lady Anya ,to be a talkative Person) it was a nice gesture though, as euphy understood the reasons, but she couldn't help but feel dismayed of meeting face to face with the emperor, her father. _

_She called this upon herself, not listening to her big sisters objections upon visiting. _

_Knowing her father well enough, she thought, the father she once knew, he'd never lay his hands on her, but now things have changed…. __his changed__._

_Thinking back at how he used to hold her in his strong arms, accepting the fact that he'd other children's with other consorts, she ignored it, as long as he'd time for her and her biological sister. _

_She recalls the first time she met lelouch a year younger than her, she hid behind her father, as lelouch faced her, standing at the imperial gardens in Pendragon, with the watchful eye of his mother lady Marianne._

_Pale hands held his sibling Nunnally firm, a gesture of possessiveness, he stood there quiet but curios, giving euphy a once over, with those crystal amnesty's, the same glaze inherited from his father.___

_He approached euphy causing a slight reflex from Cornelia, sided next to her; alerting him to stop his movements. Looking over at Cornelia in fear, he was about to turn and retreat to his mother, when his sister, Nunnally ,run over to the emperor , giving him a tight hug, as the emperor, knelt down to nunally's height patted her head and smiled softly at her, with his kind eyes.__  
_

"_don't be afraid Nunnally , this is your big sister, Euphemia , say hello", the Emperor chides._

_Nunnally looking over at euphy thoughtfully, decided to run up to her, " big sister?", she whispered ,causing a smile from Cornelia's lips, gently shoving euphy as means of reassurance.__  
_

"_Come, lelouch, don't be afraid son.", Lelouch looked at his father, disapprovingly,_

_And jerked forward, pulling Nunnally off euphy, generating a gasp from everyone, " lelouch?, don't be afraid son," he chided, pulling him gently by the hand over to his two half siblings, he'd told them so much about. _

_Lelouch, held out his little hand at Euphemia, and spoke with an authoritative tone, much too early for his age.__  
_

_"Hi, I'm prince lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, nice to meet you.",___

_His father highly chuckled, winking at Marianne seated at a bench, gushing at her son.__  
_-

"_Euphemia_"

Waking her from her reverie , the commanding stature of the tyrant emperor stood , gigantic, towering over her petite frame, a dark shadow of the former man he used to be, gentle hearted ,and a proud father, ruler of Britannia, an island far , far-away from japan, now area eleven .

From a diplomatic promise of stock and trade, turned to military invasion and dictatorship,

A promise of political aid from natural disasters turns to high taxation and unmoral governance,

this man Charles Zi Britannia 98th emperor of the holy Britannia ,has forced his reign to the former country called japan and named it area eleven, this man has made blood bath to his administration brought in communism and aggressive foreign policy.

Eyes cold, narrowed to a glare, brows furrowed, as his age showed from the wrinkles in his frown.  
He walked towards her taking haunting steps, arms behind his back, as the imperial cloak sways majestically behind him, blowing his back-lengthen smoky hair with it.

He closes in two feet, looking down upon her with a menacing glare, resembling that of her half-brother.

She cleared her throat, shielding a fear sent down her spine as she curtseys to him.

"Father?, a pleasure to seeing you again. It is very rare to see you in person, which I'm grateful for,

I must Thank you! for taking the time off , from running an empire, and trusting in me with the tasks from the family busin- ", Charles just stood there , cold wrinkled amnesty eyes , corners her with deathly glim, as she fumbles with her practiced speech, "- apologies my emperor, excuse my mistake!.-",

_Rule number one, do not address his lordship as father, unless your Schneizel, _she recalls Cornelia telling her this, _how could she have forgotten?.__  
_

"Is this why your here?", he questions voice fulfilling the entire throne room, "You came all this way to address me as your father?, stupid-useless-child!, do you not see an emperor before you. You're as futile as your death bedded- mother." 

She gasped aloud, how dare he insult her sickly mother? Although she was just a consort, had he really no heart?, this isn't the father she once knew?. 

" - but you will not be useless no longer child.", he shifts slightly in position , brow curved upwards as his fingers runs through his goatee. 

"-h-how could I ever be of services to you m-my emperor?.", she replies despite the nerves ,

Sudden impulse of hope wavers through her tone. 

He smirks darkly, causing her eyes to look down at his waist, she couldn't afford to look up in to those fearsome orbs, those eyes witnessed millions of civilians died at his feet, praying for mercy and hope to spare their country, and lives of their families, which only came to deaf ears.

"Europe are prepared for war against our holy land, did you know that?.", he asks, smooth and authoritative, walking past her, looking over his shoulder, with a dark smirk. 

"Schneizel is doing his upmost to tame the threat, with solid negotiations. _Yet_.. It's just not enough.",

His body now fully turns towards her.

She could feel as if, his towering shadow looms upon her, in this dark secluded room,

"In what service would my presence be in need, your highness?", she pressed_, _

_Should she feel hope? For a more use to end military threats?, what possibly could he have her do?, she's not known for having a silver tongue like Schneizel or lelouch._

He smiles back at her with a hint of sarcasm, sending another tremor to her way, nonchalantly approaches.

"Consider this as a punishment, for double crossing me with your underlining project!",

Cold amnesties amused fixedly at his daughter.

"You shall take the hand in marriage, with the imperial monarchs of Monaco, to settle war threat negotiations."

"-w-what?!" 

"-Your engagement with the young prince will be televised in a week, the wedding will take place this upcoming month, understood?", 

_She must be hearing things?  
_

"- but I'm only sixteen!", clenching her fist, as she fisted a fabric from her dress in one hand.

"your sixteen and useless!", the emperor barks , " Clovis is the countries viceroy, Schneizel is the countries prime minister ,Cornelia is conquering affairs in the Middle East ,lelouch is running the family business!, every other useless offspring's have eloped,

From Guinevere, , carine, Marybell, Odysseus all married other nations for the sake of the empire!, you shall follow suite!"

A pregnant silence takes over the room as the emperor simply stood frozen watching Euphemia sink to the floor as she wept. Her tears pleaded for mercy, shooting back up to the emperor, who held no lenient attempt to take back what he just said.

The creases now forming on her Lilly summer dress, she wore the colour to signify hope, which came to blind sight.

Tears streaming down to a pool of drain on the marble floors of the imperial room her father built from legions of spilled innocent blood, she looks up to him , as he stood above her at a commanding distance, with a look of pure disgust he projects at her miserable form.

He grunts and walks away, disregarding silent plea, seeing his retreat_._

_She cannot and will not obey to him_, she said to herself silencing her tears, standing up at a slow pace, her mind consumed to assurance.

"…I refuse, father!", _there, she said it, …and she'll say it again_, "..i refuse!", he halt his track.

Twisting back in the direction of his daughter, he glowers, eyes alight with flare, she felt the room cold, as her masked determination faced him, for the sake of the elevens; .._She faces him_.

"Are you disobeying me child?", she could feel the tremor in his voice, the unsuspected question of defiance.

"You cannot force me to this father.", she pleads shaky tone to her wind pipes, her limbs paces towards him, with no control from her side, she parades towards him nearly galloping to reach him as he stood a mile of distance from the throne.

She had no other option; she couldn't just let him drag her to this,

"I renounce my title as heir to the holy empire; I no longer incline to the status child of the monarchs!".

She had no choice , this way she'd live life filled with her own decisions without it being overruled by imperial court, Cornelia wouldn't be happy to hear her renouncement as a princess , but she'll soon get over it, gino renouncement his noble status , life was good to him now, so she'll do the same.

"I will no longer listen to you father, you don't own my life anymore!,", she's running, a race to reach him, to do what? , she's unsure?, the desire to embrace the man she once called_ father, _spurts through her body like an adrenalin rush, despite the tears falling from her blue-violet irises, despite the sudden throb feeling from the heart, blood pumping as she nears her father's distant frame, closer, she could feel the walls narrows to a tunnel ,as he stood unmoving.

His frame replaced the light after the tunnel, she envisioned a smile upon his wrinkled face, arms reaching out for an embrace to his little girl, but the sudden flash of red, as he held a palm to her vision crushing the mirage of thought; she saw a symbol of a red bird or sigil, flashing crimson light, blinding her to a stop,

"YOU IMBECILE, OF A CHILD YOU SHALL OBEY ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", a shriek surrounded the room, until darkness overcame light.

She had no choice; he needed time alone, which was clearly understandable, from the events of today, it's not easy losing two parents, she thought to herself. She could feel for him, as she lost her brother Naoto from the poison gas incident and her mother from the Britannian invasion to japan , so she knew exactly what his going through, but, it doesn't mean the teen had to exclude himself to his father's country estate , miles and miles away from civilization.

Since she promised to protect him, to be his guardian, considering Genbu's fall out with suzaku's extended family, the Kururugi's weren't on good terms.

Kallen run her hands through her crimson hair, as she slumped to her canapé at her living quarters, deciding to give him another phone call for the hundred times, unsure why his phone is switched off?

Before picking up the device her phone starts to flash, sounding a nostalgic ringtone,

An Unknown number comes on display, frowning her brows together, she answers the call,

"Suzaku!, is that you?!" , she stumbles to her feet whilst holding her breathe. There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Is this Kallen Stadtfeld?" a female voice asked.

"why?. Who is this?!"

The female paused. Kallen could hear her take a deep breath.

"Kallen, my name is. Nurse Tabitha Marygrave, your friend Shirley Fenette's with us at the Shinjuku hospital-"

"-What happened to her?!", Kallen interrupts.

" – Miss Fenette's pregnant, she request for you to- "

Kallen dropped the phone.

END OF CHAPTER

Your comments manages the continuity of the fiction

:)

NB* Sorry about the grammar or misspellings, this fiction isn't Beta'd *


End file.
